Perfecta Para Ti
by Lexi Harthley
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el mejor representante deportivo del país. Es rico, decidido y espectacularmente atractivo, de modo que ¿para qué necesita una casamentera? Hermione está harta de ser la única fracasada en una familia de triunfadores. Ha soportado trabajos sin futuro pero todo eso va a cambiar, esta decidida a encontrarle al soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, a la esposa perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Susan E. Phillips y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 **D** e no haberse encontrado con el cuerpo de un hombre debajo de Crookshanks, Hermione no habría llegado tarde a su cita con la Pitón. Pero dos pies descalzos y sucios asomaban de debajo del viejo Crown Victoria de Nana. Un prudente vistazo reveló que pertenecían a un sin techo conocido únicamente por el mote de Scabbers, famoso en el barrio de Privet Drive por su falta de higiene y su afición al vino de garrafa. Cerca del pecho del hombre, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus húmedos ronquidos, había una botella de tapón de rosca. Tan importante era para ella su cita con la Pitón, que consideró por un instante la posibilidad de sacar el coche haciendo una maniobra alrededor del cuerpo. Pero su plaza de aparcamiento tenía el espacio justo.

Había previsto un tiempo más que suficiente para vestirse y hacer el trayecto hasta el centro para su cita a las once de la mañana. Por desgracia, no hacía más que topar con obstáculos, empezando por el señor Filch, que la abordó en la puerta del edificio y se negó a dejarla marchar hasta espetarle todo lo que tenía que decirle. No obstante, el incidente con el vagabundo aún no constituía una emergencia. Sólo tenía que sacar a Scabbers de debajo de Crookshanks.

Le dio un suave puntapié en el tobillo y, al hacerlo, notó que la mezcla de jarabe de chocolate Hershey's y cola Elmer que había aplicado a una rozadura en el tacón de sus sandalias de tiras favoritas no ocultaba el daño por completo.

—¿Scabbers?

Le dio un golpe un poco más fuerte.

—Scabbers, despierta. Tienes que salir de ahí. Nada. De no ser por sus ruidosos ronquidos, habría podido tratarse de un cadáver.

Lo sacudió con mayor vigor.

—No es por nada, ¿sabes?, pero éste es el día más importante de mi vida profesional. No me vendría mal un poco de cooperación. -Scabbers no estaba por la labor.

Necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Apretando los dientes, se recogió cuidadosamente la falda del traje de seda cruda amarillo pálido que había comprado el día anterior en unas rebajas con un sesenta por ciento de descuento y se puso en cuclillas junto al parachoques.

—Si no sales ahora mismo, avisaré a la policía.

Scabbers resopló. Hermione hincó los tacones en el suelo y tiró de los mugrientos tobillos. Sintió en la nuca el latigazo del sol de la mañana. Scabbers se dio la vuelta hasta que su hombro chocó con el bastidor. Hermione volvió a tirar de él. Debajo de la chaqueta, la blusa sin mangas que había elegido para complementar los pendientes de lágrima de perla de Nana empezó a pegársele a la piel.

Procuró no pensar en lo que le estaría ocurriendo a su pelo. No era el mejor día para quedarse sin gel fijador, y rogó para que el aerosol de máxima fijación Aqua Net que había encontrado bajo el lavabo fuese capaz de mantener a raya la rebelión de sus rizos castaños, una maldición permanente en su vida, sobre todo durante los húmedos veranos de Chicago.

Si no conseguía sacar a Scabbers en cinco minutos, acabaría metida en un serio problema. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor. Sus tacones crujieron cuando volvió a inclinarse y miró la cara con la mandíbula suelta del vagabundo.

—Scabbers, ¡levántate! ¡No puedes quedarte ahí!

Un ojo sucio se entreabrió sólo para volver a cerrarse.

—¡Escúchame! Si sales de ahí, te daré cinco dólares.

Scabbers movió la boca y dejó escapar un ruido gutural junto con un hilo de saliva:

—Jamen... paz.

El olor hizo que a Hermione le lagrimearan los ojos. «¿Por qué tuviste que elegir justamente hoy para perder el conocimiento debajo de mi coche? —pensó—. ¿No podrías haber elegido el coche de Filch? » El señor Filch estaba jubilado, vivía enfrente y dedicaba su tiempo a pergeñar nuevas maneras de hacerle la vida imposible.

Quedaba poco tiempo y empezó a dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? Si sales, podríamos discutirlo.

Más babas y ronquidos hediondos. Era un caso perdido. Hermione se incorporó de un salto y corrió hacia su casa.

Diez minutos más tarde consiguió que saliera con el reclamo de una lata de cerveza abierta. Hermione había tenido días mejores. Cuando consiguió sacar a Crookshanks del callejón, sólo tenía veintiún minutos para sortear el tráfico hasta el centro y encontrar aparcamiento. Tenía las piernas sucias, la falda arrugada y se había roto una uña al abrir la lata de cerveza. El medio kilo de más que desde la muerte de Nana había acumulado en su cuerpo de huesos pequeños ya no le parecía un verdadero problema.

Las 10.39. No podía arriesgarse a quedarse parada en la autopista Kennedy, así que cogió un atajo por División. En el retrovisor vio cómo otro rizo se liberaba de la opresión del fijador y la frente se le empapaba de sudor. Cogió un desvío por Halsted para evitar otro tramo en obras.

Mientras maniobraba el enorme vehículo en medio del tráfico, se restregó la suciedad de las piernas con el papel de cocina húmedo que había traído de casa. ¿Por qué Nana no pudo elegir un pequeño y bonito Honda Civic en lugar de aquel repugnante armatoste verde devorador de combustible? Con su metro sesenta de estatura, Hermione tenía que sentarse sobre un cojín para poder ver por encima del volante. Nana nunca se había tomado la molestia de colocar un cojín, pero también es verdad que apenas conducía.

Después de doce años de uso, el cuentakilómetros de Crookshanks no llegaba a los 63.000. Un taxi le cerró el paso. Tocó el claxon con rabia, y un hilo de sudor se deslizó entre sus pechos. Echó un vistazo a su reloj: las 10.50. Intentó recordar si se había puesto desodorante después de ducha. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre lo hacía. Levantó el brazo para asegurarse, pero ni bien aspiró se metió en un bache y su boca chocó contra la solapa de su chaqueta, dejando una mancha de barra de labios pardo rojizo.

Profirió una exclamación de disgusto y extendió el brazo hasta otro extremo del largo asiento frontal, sólo para dejar caer el bolso en el Gran Cañón de los bajos. El semáforo de Halsted y Chicago se puso en rojo. Hermione sintió que el cabello se le estaba pegando a la nuca y cada vez había más rizos sueltos. Intentó practicar su respiración yoga, pero sólo había asistido a una clase y no sirvió de nada. ¿Por qué Scabbers tuvo que elegir justamente ese día, en que el futuro financiero de Hermione estaba en juego, para dormir la mona bajo su coche?

Entró lentamente en el Centro. Las 10.59. Otro tramo en obras. Pasó junto al Daley Center. No tuvo tiempo para su práctica habitual de patrullar las calles hasta encontrar una plaza con parquímetro lo suficientemente grande para Crookshanks. En lugar de eso se metió en el primer párking (exorbitantemente caro) que encontró, arrojó las llaves del coche al encargado y salió a la calle a la carrera. Las 11.05. No hacía falta entrar en estado de pánico. Sencillamente explicaría lo de Ratón. Sin duda, la Pitón lo entendería… o no.

Una ráfaga de aire acondicionado la golpeó al entrar en el vestíbulo de un imponente edificio de oficinas. Las 11.08. El ascensor estaba felizmente vacío, y oprimió el botón de la decimocuarta planta. «No dejes que te intimide —le había dicho Luna por teléfono—. La Pitón se alimenta del miedo.» Para ella era fácil decirlo. Luna tenía una vida envidiable, con un atractivo jugador de futbol americano por marido, una magnífica carrera y dos hijos adorables.

Las puertas se cerraron. Hermione se vio a sí misma en la pared espejada e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su traje de seda cruda se había convertido en una masa informe de arrugas de color amarillo pálido, la falda estaba sucia por un lado y la marca de barra de labios de la solapa llamaba la atención como un cartel luminoso. Y lo peor de todo era que su pelo se estaba liberando, rizo por rizo, del fijador; los mechones que se soltaban caían sin vida a los lados de la cara como los muelles de un colchón arrojados por la ventana de un tugurio y abandonados a la voracidad del óxido en un callejón.

Por lo general, cuando le disgustaba su aspecto —que incluso su propia madre describía como «mono»—, se decía a sí misma que debía sentirse agradecida por unos rasgos nada desdeñables: unos bonitos ojos color chocolate, pestañas gruesas y un cutis suave con una decena de pecas más o menos. Pero ninguna dosis de pensamiento positivo podía evitar que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo la horrorizara. Se puso a ocultar un par de rizos detrás de las orejas y a alisar la falda, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que consiguiera reparar al menos una parte del estropicio.

Las 11.09. Delante de ella había una pared de cristal en la que, con letras doradas, rezaba: MALFOY. GESTIÓN DEPORTIVA. Recorrió deprisa el pasillo alfombrado y abrió una puerta con asa de metal. En la zona de recepción había un Sofá de piel y sillones a juego, fotos de ocasiones deportivas enmarcadas y un televisor de pantalla grande en el que se veía un partido de béisbol sin sonido. La recepcionista tenía el cabello corto de un gris acerado y unos labios muy finos.

Reparó en el aspecto descuidado de Hermione a través de unas gafas de lectura metálicas de color azul.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Soy Hermione Granger. Tengo una cita con la Pi... Con el señor Malfoy.

—Me temo que llega tarde, señorita Granger.

—Sólo diez minutos.

—Diez minutos era todo el tiempo que el señor Malfoy podía dedicarle.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Había aceptado verla sólo porque Molly insistió, y no quería quedar mal con la esposa de su mejor cliente.

Echó un vistazo desesperado al reloj de la pared.

— En realidad, sólo me he retrasado nueve minutos. Me queda un minuto.

—Lo siento. —La recepcionista le dio la espalda y empezó a teclear en el ordenador.

—Un minuto —suplicó Hermione. — Es todo lo que pido.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada.

Hermione necesitaba ese encuentro, y lo necesitaba ya. Giró sobre sus tacones y corrió hacia la puerta al otro extremo de la sala de recepción.

—¡Señorita Granger!

Entró como una exhalación en un pasillo abierto con sendos despachos a los lados, uno de ellos ocupado por dos jóvenes con traje y corbata. Ignorándolos, se dirigió hacia una imponente puerta de caoba situada en el centro de la pared trasera y giró el pomo.

El despacho de la Pitón era del color del dinero: paredes lacadas en jade, alfombra gruesa de color musgo, y muebles tapizados en distintos tonos de verde resaltados con cojines rojo sangre. Detrás del sofá colgaba una colección de fotos periodísticas, junto con una señal en metal blanco oxidado y el nombre BEAU VISTA impreso en letras mayúsculas negras algo descoloridas. Adecuado, considerando los ventanales que dominaban el lago Michigan a la distancia.

La propia Pitón estaba sentada detrás de un elegante escritorio en forma de U, su sillón de respaldo alto orientado hacia la vista del lago. Al alcance de la mano tenía un ordenador de sobremesa de última generación, un pequeño portátil, un BlackBerry y un sofisticado teléfono negro con suficientes botones como para hacer aterrizar un Jumbo. Junto al teléfono descansaban unos cascos de ejecutivo. La Pitón hablaba directamente al auricular.

—El sueldo del tercer año parece prometedor, pero no si rescinden antes el contrato —dijo en una voz resonante y clara con acento del Medio Oeste—. Sé que es un riesgo, pero si firmas por un año podemos jugar en el mercado libre. — Hermione sólo alcanzaba a ver una muñeca fuerte y pálida, un reloj sólido y unos dedos largos sujetando el auricular—. En cualquier caso, eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión, Marcus. Lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y la recepcionista entró precipitadamente.

—Lo siento, Draco. Se me ha colado.

La Pitón se volvió lentamente en su sillón, y Hermione sintió como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en el estómago. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, y todo en él era la proclamación del hombre con arrestos que se ha hecho a sí mismo..., el tipo duro que había suspendido en seducción las primeras dos veces pero que finalmente había conseguido aprobar el tercer examen. El color de su pelo, grueso y vigoroso, era una mezcla entre rubio y platino. Su nariz recta transmitía confianza en sí mismo, y sus cejas oscuras, audacia. Una de ellas estaba hendida cerca del extremo por una fina cicatriz pálida.

Las líneas bien perfiladas de sus labios sugerían escasa tolerancia con la gente estúpida, una pasión por el trabajo duro rayana en la obsesión y, posiblemente —aunque esto último podía ser producto de su imaginación—, la determinación de poseer un pequeño chalet cerca de Saint Tropez antes de cumplir los cincuenta. De no ser por una vaga irregularidad en sus facciones, habría sido insoportablemente atractivo. En cambio, era un tipo extremadamente guapo. ¿Para qué necesitaba una casamentera un hombre así?

Sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, le dirigió una mirada. Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color grises que la plata con los bordes quemados con desagrado.

—Para eso me pagas, Marcus. — Contempló el aspecto desaliñado de Hermione y lanzó una mirada dura a la recepcionista—. Hablaré esta tarde con Ray. Cuida ese ligamento. Y dile a Audette que le voy a enviar otra caja de grande cuvée Krug.

—Tu cita de las once —explicó la recepcionista tan pronto hubo colgado—. Le dije que había llegado demasiado tarde para verte.

Apartó un ejemplar de Pro Football Weekly. Sus manos eran anchas y tenía las uñas limpias y cuidadosamente cortadas.

Aún así, no era difícil imaginarlas pringadas en aceite de motor. Ella observó la corbata azul marino que probablemente costaba más que todo su atuendo y el corte perfecto de su camisa azul pálido, que sólo podía haber sido hecha a la medida para acomodar la amplitud de sus hombros antes de estrecharse hacia la cintura.

—Al parecer, es dura de oído. —Al girarse en su sillón, dejó entrever unos pectorales impresionantes. Incómoda, Hermione pensó en una clase de ciencias del bachillerato sobre pitones que recordaba vagamente.

Devoraban entera a su presa, empezando por la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? —preguntó la recepcionista.

A él le bastó volver sus ojos de predador hacia ella para desarmarla y dejarla a punto para asestarle uno de esos golpes mortales. A pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho por pulir todas las asperezas, no podía ocultar al camorrista de bar que llevaba dentro.

—Creo que me las podré arreglar solo.

Hermione experimentó un arrebato sexual..., tan inoportuno, tan fuera de lugar, que tropezó con una de las sillas. Nunca se había sentido cómoda en presencia de hombres excesivamente seguros de sí mismos, y la imperiosa necesidad de impresionar a aquel espécimen en particular hizo que maldijera en silencio su torpeza, además de su aspecto ajado y su cabellera de Medusa.

Luna le había aconsejado que fuera agresiva. «Se ha abierto paso a golpes hasta la cumbre, cliente tras cliente. Draco Malfoy no conoce otra cosa que la fuerza bruta.» Pero Hermione no era una persona naturalmente agresiva. Todos se aprovechaban de ella, desde los empleados bancarios hasta los taxistas.

Apenas una semana antes había perdido un pulso con un chico de nueve años de edad al que había pillado tirando huevos a Crookshanks. Incluso su propia familia, especialmente su propia familia, se aprovechaba de ella. Y estaba harta. Harta de que la tratasen con condescendencia, harta de que todo el mundo la utilizara, harta de sentirse fracasada. Si se echaba atrás ahora, ¿dónde acabaría? Miró sus ojos color grises de plata derretida y supo que había llegado la hora de recurrir a la reserva genética de los Granger y mostrarse implacable.

—Me encontré un cadáver bajo el coche. —Era casi verdad. Scabbers había sido un peso muerto.

Afortunadamente, la Pitón no pareció impresionada; probablemente había dejado tantos cadáveres en su carrera hacia la cima que el concepto mismo de la muerte le aburría. Soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Toda esa burocracia... hizo que me retrasara. Si no, habría llegado puntual. Más que puntual. Soy extraordinariamente responsable. Y profesional. —Se quedó sin aire—. ¿Le importa que me siente?

—Sí.

—Gracias. —Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

—Es dura de oído, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

El la escrutó unos instantes antes de dirigirse a su recepcionista:

—No me pases llamadas durante cinco minutos, Sylvia, a menos que se trate de Fleur Delacour. —La mujer salió, y él dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Supongo que usted es la amiga de Luna. —Incluso sus dientes resultaban intimidantes: fuertes, cuadrados y muy blancos.

—Compañeras de colegio.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero no ando sobrado de tiempo.

¿A quién quería tomar el pelo? Lo suyo era ser grosero. Se lo imaginó en la universidad, sacando por la ventana del dormitorio algún pobre empollón o riéndose a la cara de alguna novia sollozante y presumiblemente embarazada. Adoptó una postura más recta a fin de transmitir confianza en sí misma.

—Soy Hermione Granger, de Perfecta para Ti.

—La casamentera. —Sus dedos dejaron de tamborilear sobre la mesa.

—Prefiero considerarme una facilitadora de bodas.

—Vaya. —Volvió a taladrarla con aquellos ojos de plata acumulado—.

Luna me dijo que su empresa se llama algo así como Myrna la Casamentera. Demasiado tarde. Cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado por alto aquel punto específico durante sus conversaciones con Molly.

— Bodas Myrna fue fundada en los setenta, por mi abuela. Murió hace tres meses. Desde entonces, he estado modernizando la empresa, y también le he dado un nuevo nombre que refleja nuestra filosofía de servicio personalizado para el directivo exigente. «Lo siento, Nana, pero tenía que hacerlo.»

—¿Cómo es de grande su empresa exactamente?

Un teléfono, un ordenador, el viejo y polvoriento archivador de Nana y ella misma.

— Es de un tamaño manejable. Creo que la clave de la flexibilidad es trabajar con el personal justo. —Y agregó—: Aunque heredé la empresa de mi abuela, estoy perfectamente cualificada para dirigirla.

Su preparación consistía en una licenciatura en artes escénicas por la Northwestern que nunca había utilizado oficialmente, un efímero periodo en una «punto com» que había quebrado, una asociación en una tienda de regalos fracasada y, más recientemente, un puesto en una agencia de colocación que había tenido que cerrar.

Él se retrepó en su sillón.

—Iré al grano. He firmado un contrato con Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione estaba preparada para ello. Pansy Parkinson, de Parejas Parkinson, dirigía la agencia matrimonial más exclusiva de Chicago, Parkinson había levantado su negocio gracias a altos ejecutivos demasiado atareados para encontrar a las mujeres-trofeo que deseaban y con dinero suficiente para pagar sus exorbitantes honorarios. Tenía buenas conexiones, era agresiva y con reputación de despiadada, aunque esta opinión provenía de su competencia y, por tanto, podía ser producto de la envidia.

Puesto que Hermione no la conocía en persona, prefirió no hacer un juicio de valor.

— Estoy al corriente, pero eso no le impide beneficiarse de Perfecta para Ti.

Él dirigió la vista hacia los botones parpadeantes de su teléfono, la frente surcada por una línea vertical de impaciencia.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque trabajaré para usted con más ahínco del que se pueda imaginar. Y porque le presentaré un grupo de mujeres con cerebro y credenciales, mujeres que no le aburrirán cuando haya desaparecido la novedad.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Cree que me conoce bien, ¿eh?

—Señor Malfoy —«Ése no puede ser su nombre verdadero»—, evidentemente está acostumbrado a rodearse de mujeres hermosas, y estoy segura de que ha tenido más oportunidades de casarse con ellas que las que se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos. Pero no lo ha hecho. Eso significa que busca una mujer más polifacética que una simple esposa despampanante.

—Y no cree que la pueda encontrar con Pansy Parkinson.

No le gustaba hablar mal de la competencia, a pesar de que sabía que Parkinson le presentaría justamente a modelos y famosas.

—Sólo sé lo que Perfecta para Ti le puede ofrecer, y creo que quedará impresionado.

—Apenas tengo tiempo para Parejas Parkinson, mucho menos para añadir otra persona a la ecuación. —Se levantó del sillón. Era alto, así que tardó un poco en incorporarse.

Ella ya había reparado en la amplitud de sus hombros. Ahora contempló el resto. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, sin un ápice de grasa. Si te iban los hombres con abundante testosterona y te gustaba llevar una vida sexual peligrosa, él era el candidato perfecto a ocupar el primer lugar en tu lista de marcación rápida. No es que Hermione estuviese pensando en su vida sexual. Al menos, no lo había hecho hasta que él se puso en pie.

Se inclinó sobre su escritorio y le tendió la mano.

—Buen intento, Hermione. Gracias por su tiempo.

No estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Nunca había estado dispuesto a hacer nada más que cumplir con el guión para contentar a Luna.

La castaña pensó en el esfuerzo que le había supuesto llegar allí, los veinte pavos que le costaría sacar a Crookshanks del parking, el tiempo que había dedicado a averiguarlo todo acerca del exitoso pueblerino de treinta y cuatro años de edad que tenía ante sí. Pensó en las esperanzas puestas en ese encuentro, en su sueño de hacer de Perfecta para Ti una empresa única y prestigiosa. Varios años de frustración alimentada por juicios estúpidos, mala suerte y oportunidades perdidas empezaron a hervir en su interior.

Se puso en pie de un salto sin responder a la mano tendida, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Recuerda aún lo que era ser rechazado, señor Malfoy, o fue hace mucho tiempo? ¿Recuerda cuando tenía tantas ansias por cerrar un trato que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo? Conducir toda la noche para desayunar con un candidato al Heisman. Pasar horas y horas en el aparcamiento del campo de los Gryffindor tratando de atraer la atención de alguno de los veteranos. ¿Y cuándo se levantaba de la cama aunque estuviera con un resfriado galopante para pagar la fianza del cliente de otro agente?

—Veo que ha hecho sus deberes. — Dirigió una mirada impaciente a los parpadeantes botones del teléfono, pero no la echó, así que ella siguió hablando.

—Cuando empezó en este negocio, jugadores como Theodore Nott no tenían tiempo para concederle una entrevista. ¿Recuerda cómo se sentía? ¿Recuerda cuando los periodistas no lo llamaban para pedirle información confidencial? ¿Cuando no llamaba por su nombre de pila a todo el que es alguien en la Liga Nacional de Fútbol?

—Si le digo que me acuerdo, ¿se irá? —Cogió los auriculares abandonados junto al teléfono. Hermione apretó los puños con la esperanza de sonar más apasionada que chiflada.

—Lo único que quiero es una oportunidad. La misma oportunidad que usted tuvo cuando Theodore rompió el contrato con su agente y puso su carrera en manos de un enteradillo en deportes que hablaba muy deprisa y se había abierto camino desde un pueblucho insignificante del sur de Illinois hasta la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard.

El volvió a sentarse en su sillón, con una ceja ligeramente enarcada.

—Un muchacho de origen humilde que jugaba al fútbol para ganarse la beca universitaria, pero que confiaba en su cerebro para salir adelante. Un chico con grandes sueños y una sólida ética de trabajo como única carta de presentación. Un joven que...

—Deténgase antes de que me salten las lágrimas —la interrumpió en tono seco.

—Sólo le pido una oportunidad. Déjeme organizar un encuentro. Uno solo. Si no le gusta la mujer elegida, no volveré a molestarlo más. Por favor. Haré lo que sea.

Estas últimas palabras atrajeron su atención. Puso a un lado los auriculares, inclinó el sillón hacia atrás y se frotó la comisura de los labios con el pulgar.

—¿Lo que sea?

Hermione sostuvo la mirada escrutadora.

—Lo que haga falta —dijo.

La mirada siguió un calculado recorrido desde la despeinada cabellera castaña hasta la boca, y luego descendió por el cuello hasta los pechos.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no echo un polvo. Notó cómo se le relajaban los músculos del cuello. La Pitón estaba jugueteando con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le buscamos una solución permanente? —Cogió su bolso de piel de imitación y sacó la carpeta con el material que había terminado de preparar a las cinco de la mañana—. Aquí encontrará más información sobre Perfecta para Ti. He incluido nuestra declaración de principios, un programa y nuestro esquema de precios.

Después de divertirse un poco, volvió a los negocios.

—Me interesan los resultados, no las declaraciones de principios.

—Y eso es lo que obtendrá.

—Veremos.

Ella tomó aire con dificultad.

—¿Quiere decir que...?

Él cogió el auricular del teléfono y se lo pasó alrededor del cuello, dejando que el cable colgara sobre la camisa como una serpentina.

—Tiene una oportunidad. Mañana por la noche. Presénteme a su mejor candidata.

—¿De verdad? —Se le aflojaron las rodillas—. ¡Fantástico! Pero..., necesito aclarar qué busca exactamente.

—Demuéstreme lo buena que es. — Volvió a coger el auricular —. A las nueve en el Sienna's, en Clark Street. Preséntenos, pero no nos deje solos. Siéntese a la mesa con nosotros y mantenga viva la conversación. Trabajo muy duro en lo mío. No tengo ganas de hacerlo también en esto.

—¿Quiere que me quede?

—Veinte minutos exactamente. Luego llévesela con usted.

—¿Veinte minutos? ¿No cree que lo puede encontrar un poco... ofensivo?

—No si es la mujer adecuada. —Le dedicó su sonrisa de chico de pueblo—. ¿Y sabe por qué, señorita Granger? Porque la chica adecuada es demasiado dulce para sentirse ofendida. Ahora márchese de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Lo hizo.

Cuando entró en el lavabo del McDonald's, Hermione ya había dejado de temblar. Se puso unos pantalones capri, una camiseta sin mangas y unas sandalias. La experiencia vivida no había hecho sino reforzar su fobia a las serpientes. Pero otras mujeres no se llevarían la misma impresión de Draco Malfoy. Era rico, tenía éxito y estaba como la gloria, lo que lo convertía en el partido de ensueño, siempre y cuando no diese un susto de muerte a las mujeres con las que se citara, lo que constituía una posibilidad nada desdeñable. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

Se recogió el pelo que caía desordenado sobre la cara con un par de pasadores. Prefería llevar el pelo corto para mantenerlo bajo control, pero sus mechones rizados le daban un aspecto de estudiante de primer año de universidad antes que de profesional seria, de modo que había decidido hacer de tripas corazón y dejárselo crecer. No era la primera vez que deseaba tener ahorrados quinientos dólares para que se los alisara un profesional, pero ni siquiera podía pagar los gastos de casa.

Guardó los pendientes de perlas de Nana en una cajita Altoids y tomó un trago de agua tibia de uno de los botellines que había desenterrado del asiento trasero de Crookshanks. Solía tener el coche bien abastecido: snacks y botellas de agua; compresas y artículos de tocador; sus nuevos folletos y tarjetas de visita; unas mancuernas por si le entraban ganas de hacer ejercicio, lo que rara vez ocurría, y, desde hacía poco, una caja de preservativos en caso de que alguno de sus clientes sintiera de pronto una necesidad imperiosa, si bien Lee Jordan y Seamus Finnigan no eran, precisamente, hombres impulsivos. Lee era el director de una escuela de enseñanza primaria, cariñoso con los niños pero inseguro con las mujeres, y Seamus el hipocondríaco era incapaz de echar un polvo sin hacer que su pareja se sometiese a todas las pruebas pertinentes en la Clínica Mayo.

De una cosa estaba segura: nunca se vería en la tesitura de tener que darle condones de emergencia a Draco Malfoy. Un hombre como él iba siempre preparado. Frunció la nariz. Había llegado la hora de sobreponerse a sus antipatías. Deba igual que fuera prepotente y autoritario, además de demasiado rico y exitoso para su propio bien. Era la clave de su futuro económico. Si quería que Perfecta para Ti saliese adelante como un servicio matrimonial especializado de alta categoría, tenía que conseguirle una esposa. Si se la conseguía, la noticia se propagaría y Perfecta para Ti se convertiría en la empresa matrimonial de moda en Chicago. Algo de lo que distaba mucho de ser en la actualidad, porque heredar el negocio de su abuela también había supuesto heredar los clientes que le quedaban. Aunque Hermione hacía lo posible por honrar la memoria de Nana, había llegado la hora de dar el salto.

Se echó un chorro de jabón líquido en las manos y consideró su lugar en el mundo empresarial. Había agencias matrimoniales para todos los gustos, y el auge de los servicios de contactos por Internet había obligado a muchas empresas tradicionales como la suya a cerrar mientras otras se mataban por encontrar su lugar. Ofrecían encuentros grupales, veladas nocturnas y excursiones de aventura. Algunas organizaban cenas para solteros, mientras que otras se especializaban en licenciados de universidades prestigiosas o en miembros de determinadas confesiones religiosas.

Unas pocas, como Parejas Parkinson, se mantenían a flote como «servicios para ricos» y sólo aceptaban clientes varones a los que cobraban pasmosas sumas por presentarles mujeres hermosas.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacer de Perfecta para Ti una empresa distinta de todas las demás. Quería que su nombre fuera el primero en venir a la mente de los solteros, tanto hombres como mujeres, de clase alta de Chicago, dispuestos a dar el paso del compromiso y conscientes de que la mejor manera de hacerlo es a través de un servicio personalizado tradicional. Ya tenía algunos clientes de los cuales Lee y Seamus eran los más recientes—, pero no los suficientes para que la empresa fuera rentable. Y hasta que no se hiciera un nombre, no podría elevar las tarifas. Encontrar pareja a Draco Malfoy le permitiría conseguir esos clientes selectos y aumentar sus tarifas.

Pero seguía sin entender por qué él no había sido capaz de encontrar esposa. Tendría que dejar sus especulaciones para más tarde, porque era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Se había propuesto pasar la tarde visitando los cafés del centro, terreno fértil para buscar tanto futuros clientes como posibles parejas para los que ya tenía, pero eso fue antes de saber que no disponía de mucho tiempo para encontrar una candidata que dejase sin habla a Draco Malfoy.

Sintió el calor que desprendía el asfalto mientras atravesaba el párking en dirección a su coche. Había un olor a frituras y gases de tubo de escape en el aire. Junio estaba empezando y Chicago ya había declarado el primer día de Protección de la Capa de Ozono del verano. Tiró el traje amarillo completamente ajado en un cubo de basura para no tener que volver a verlo.

Su móvil sonó mientras se montaba en el sofocante coche. Abrió la puerta para poder respirar.

—Hermione.

—Hermione, tengo una gran noticia.

Suspiró y apoyó la frente sobre el volante caliente. Justo cuando creía que lo peor ya había pasado.

—Hola, mamá.

—Tu padre ha hablado con George hace una hora. Tu hermano es oficialmente vicepresidente. Lo anunciaron esta mañana.

—¡Es fantástico!

Y aunque Hermione no cabía en sí de alegría y entusiasmo, la percepción extrasensorial de su madre no se hizo esperar:

—Por supuesto que es fantástico — dijo bruscamente—. De verdad, Hermione, no sé por qué tienes que ser tan envidiosa. George ha trabajado duro para llegar a donde está. Nadie le dio nada.

Excepto unos padres amantísimos, una educación universitaria de primer orden y un generoso regalo de graduación en metálico para ayudarle a empezar. Las mismas cosas que había recibido Hermione.

—Sólo tiene treinta y cinco años — prosiguió Jane Granger— y ya es vicepresidente de una de las empresas de contabilidad más importantes del sur de California.

—Es un crack. —Hermione levantó la frente del abrasador volante antes de que la marcase con el estigma de Caín.

—Angelina va a ofrecer una fiesta en la piscina, el próximo fin de semana, para celebrar el ascenso de George. Han invitado a Johnny Depp.

Por alguna razón, Hermione no podía imaginarse a Johnny Depp en una de las fiestas en la piscina de su cuñada, pero no era tan estúpida como para expresar su escepticismo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble!

—Angelina no se decide entre una fiesta del Pacífico Sur y algo más propio del Oeste.

—Es una gran anfitriona; estoy segura de que, haga lo que haga, será un éxito.

Las habilidades psíquicas de Jane Granger estaban a la altura de su propia línea 800.

—Hermione, tienes que esforzarte más por superar tu hostilidad hacia Angelina. No hay nada más importante que la familia. George la adora. Y es una madre maravillosa. La frente estaba empezando a llenársele de gotitas de sudor.

—¿Cómo le va a James con el entrenamiento para dejar los pañales?

Nada de Jimmy, ni Jamie, ni Jim, ni ninguna de las variaciones comunes. Sencillamente, James.

—Es tan listo... Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Tengo que admitir que era algo escéptica acerca de todas esas cintas de aprendizaje, pero no hay más que ver, sólo tiene tres años de edad y fíjate qué vocabulario maneja.

—¿Sigue diciendo «gilipollas»?

—Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

En los viejos tiempos, cuando su madre tenía sentido del humor, habría sido gracioso, pero, a los sesenta y dos años de edad, Jane Granger no conseguía habituarse a su nueva vida de jubilada. Si bien los padres de Hermione se habían comprado una espectacular casa en la playa, en Naples, Florida, Jane echaba de menos San Luis. De naturaleza inquieta, dirigía toda la energía, que en el pasado había volcado en una carrera bancaria de éxito, hacia sus tres hijos adultos.

Especialmente hacia Hermione, su único fracaso.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó Hermione, con la esperanza de posponer lo inevitable.

—¿Cómo crees que está? Juega dieciocho hoyos por la mañana y se pasa toda la tarde viendo el canal de golf.

Lleva meses sin abrir una revista médica. Lo normal sería que, después de cuarenta años como cirujano, sintiese alguna curiosidad, pero las únicas ocasiones en que muestra algún interés por la medicina es cuando habla con tu hermano.

Segundo capítulo de la sorprendente saga de Los asombrosos Gemelos Granger, dedicado a la extraordinaria vida del doctor Fred Granger, el reconocido cardiocirujano de St. Louis. Hermione cogió su botellín de agua y lamentó no haber tenido la previsión de llenarla con vodka con sabor a melocotón.

—Estoy metida en un atasco, mamá. Voy a tener que cortar muy pronto.

—Tu padre está tan orgulloso de Fred... Le acaban de publicar otro artículo en el Diario de cirugía torácica y cardiovascular. Ayer, cuando nos reunimos con los Anderson para la Noche Caribeña en el club, tuve que darle una patada bajo la mesa para que dejara de hablar de él. Los hijos de los Anderson son una verdadera decepción.

Como Hermione. Su madre descendió en picado sobre su presa.

—¿Has recibido los formularios para la solicitud?

Puesto que Jane había enviado la documentación por FedEx y sin lugar a dudas, había hecho el seguimiento de la entrega por Internet, la pregunta era retórica.

—Mamá...

—No puedes seguir dando palos de ciego... en el trabajo, en tus relaciones. Ni siquiera te voy a mencionar ese horrible negocio con Ron. Tendríamos que haber dejado de financiarte los estudios cuando insististe en licenciarte en teatro. Una mina de oro de oportunidades laborales, ¿verdad? Tienes treinta y un años. Y eres una Granger. Hace mucho que deberías haber sentado la cabeza y dedicado tus esfuerzos a algo productivo.

Hermione se había prometido a sí misma no morder el anzuelo, por mucho que la provocara, pero entre Scrabbers, Draco Malfoy, la mención de Ron y el temor a que su madre tuviera razón, estalló:

—En la familia Granger, dedicar todos los esfuerzos a algo productivo sólo quiere decir dos cosas, ¿verdad? Medicina o finanzas.

—No empieces. Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Esa horrible agencia matrimonial no ha dado beneficios en años. Mamá la abrió exclusivamente para meter las narices en la vida de los demás.

El tiempo no pasa en balde, Hermione, y no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras sigues desperdiciando tu vida en lugar de volver a la universidad y prepararte para el futuro.

—No quiero...

—Siempre has sido buena para los números. Serías una magnífica contable. Y te he dicho que estamos dispuestos a pagarte los estudios...

—¡No quiero ser contable! Y no necesito vuestra ayuda económica.

—Y vivir en casa de Nana no es una ayuda, ¿verdad?

Fue como una puñalada trapera. Se le encendieron las mejillas. Su madre había heredado la casa de Nana en Privet Drive. Ahora la ocupaba ella, so pretexto de evitar que la saquearan, pero en realidad porque Jane no quería que su hija viviera en algún «barrio peligroso».

Hermione respondió ofendida:

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Oh Dios, sonó como si volviera a tener quince años. ¿Por qué dejaba siempre que Jane le hiciera eso? Antes de que se pudiera atrincherar, Jane prosiguió, hablándole en el mismo tono paciente y maternal que utilizó cuando Hermione tenía ocho años de edad y amenazó con marcharse de casa si sus hermanos no dejaban de llamarla «Patatita».

—Lo que quiero que hagas es que vuelvas a la universidad y saques tu título de contable. Sabes que George te ayudará a obtener un trabajo.

—¡No pienso ser contable!

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas ser, Hermione? Dímelo. ¿Crees que disfruto volviendo una y otra vez sobre lo mismo? Si al menos me lo explicaras...

—Quiero dirigir mi propio negocio —respondió Hermione, sin poder evitar un tono quejumbroso.

—Ya lo intentaste, ¿recuerdas? La tienda de regalos. Luego esa horrible «punto com». Georgey yo te lo advertimos. Y después esa horrible agencia de empleo. Nada te dura.

—¡Eso no es justo! La agencia de empleo quebró.

—También lo hicieron la tienda de regalos y la «punto com». ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que hay algo más que coincidencias en el hecho de que todos los negocios en los que te involucras acaben yéndose a pique? Eso es porque vives en las nubes, no en la realidad.

Como esa fantasía tuya de convertirte en actriz. Hermione se hundió en su asiento. Su carrera como actriz no había sido tan mala: había desempeñado sólidos papeles secundarios en un par de producciones de la universidad y dirigido algunas obras de teatro. Pero durante el tercer año universitario llegó a la conclusión de que el teatro no la apasionaba, sólo era una vía de escape hacia un mundo en el que no tuviera que ser la hermanita incompetente de Fred y George.

—Y fíjate en lo que ocurrió con Ron —continuó Jane—. De todos los... Bueno, dejémoslo. El hecho es que te has tragado ese disparate New Age según el cual todo lo que tienes que hacer es desear algo con todas tus fuerzas para conseguirlo. Pero la vida no funciona así. Hace falta algo más que deseos. Las personas de éxito son pragmáticas, hacen planes con los pies en el suelo.

—¡No quiero ser contable!

Al estallido siguió un largo silencio de reproche. Hermione sabía con exactitud qué estaba pensando su madre.

Que Hermione estaba siendo Hermione otra vez: irritable, exagerada y carente de sentido práctico; el único fracaso de la familia. Pero nadie la podía alterar tanto como su madre. Excepto su padre. Y sus hermanos. «Deja de arruinar tu vida y dedícate a algo práctico», le había escrito Fred, el gran médico, en su último mensaje de correo electrónico, con copias para el resto de la familia más dos tías y tres primos. «Ya tienes treinta y uno», había anotado George, el gran contable, en una tarjeta, en ocasión de su reciente aniversario. «A los treinta y uno yo ganaba doscientos mil al año.»

Su padre, el ex gran cirujano, se lo decía de otro modo. «Ayer hice un birdie en el hoyo cuatro. Mi putt mejora día a día. Y, Hermione... ya va siendo hora de que te encuentres a ti misma.»

Sólo Nana Myrna le había ofrecido su apoyo. «Te encontrarás a ti misma cuando llegue el momento, cariño.» Hermione echaba de menos a Nana Myrna. Ella también había sido un fracaso.

—La carrera de contabilidad tiene mucha demanda —dijo su madre—. Cada vez más.

—También mi negocio —replicó Hermione en un demencial acto de autodestrucción—. He conseguido un cliente muy importante.

—¿Quién?

—Sabes que no puedo decirte su nombre.

—¿Tiene menos de setenta?

Hermione se dijo a sí misma que no mordería el anzuelo, pero no en vano se había ganado la reputación de fracasada en la familia.

—Tiene treinta y cuatro y es un millonario importante.

—Si es así, ¿por qué habría de contratarte a ti?

Hermione apretó los dientes.

—Porque soy la mejor. Por eso.

—Ya veremos. —El tono de su madre se suavizó, como si hubiese decidido darle una tregua—. Sé que te puedo llegar a exasperar, cariño, pero lo hago porque te quiero y deseo que desarrolles tu potencial.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo sé, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

Finalmente, la conversación llegó a su fin. Hermione guardó el móvil, cerró la puerta e introdujo la llave en el contacto. Acaso las palabras de su madre le escocieran tanto porque había en ellas mucho fondo de verdad.

Mientras sacaba el coche del párking, miró el espejo retrovisor y pronunció la palabra favorita de James.

Dos veces.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Les traigo esta hermosa y divertida historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. ¿Les gusta? ¿Sigo subiendo o la elimino? Espero sus Reviews. Esta es una Hermione diferente ¿Qué opinan? Estaba considerando cambiarle el apodo a Draco ¿Prefieren "La pitón" lo digo haciendo referencias a su casa Slytherin o prefieren algún otro. No le cambie el lugar tampoco y prefiero que siga siendo Chicago. Ya que Londres no suele tener un clima tan acalorado así que se cambiaría el sentido del algunos momentos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Susan E. Phillips y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **H** arry Potter entró en el club como una jodida estrella de cine, con una chaqueta de lino deportiva colgada de los hombros, unos pendientes de diamante brillando en los lóbulos de sus orejas y unas gafas Oakley que velaban sus ojos verdes. Con la piel bronceada por el sol, la barba de tres días y el negro pelo, todo reluciente y lleno de gel, era un regalo de Los Ángeles a la ciudad de Chicago. Draco agradeció la distracción con una sonrisa. El chico tenía estilo, y la Ciudad del Viento le había echado de menos.

—¿Conoces a Harry? —La rubia que intentaba cogerse del brazo derecho de Draco seguía con la mirada a Potter, que regalaba su sonrisa a la muchedumbre como si avanzara por una alfombra roja.

Tuvo que alzar la voz por encima de la música mala de la pista de baile del Waterworks, donde se celebraba la fiesta privada de aquella noche. Si bien los Wanderers Wigtownestaban jugando en Cleveland y Avispas de Wimbourne aún no habían vuelto, los demás equipos de la ciudad estaban bien representados en la fiesta, principalmente los jugadores de los Puddlemere United y Flechas de Appleby, pero también gran parte de los jugadores de las Arpías de Holyhead, un par de Chudley Cannons y un portero del Chicago Fire. A la mezcla también se sumaban un par de actores, una estrella del rock y mujeres, decenas de mujeres, a cuál más atractiva, el botín sexual de los ricos y famosos.

—Claro que conoce a Harry. —La morena que estaba a su lado izquierdo miró a la rubia con condescendencia—. Draco conoce a todos los jugadores de fútbol de la ciudad, ¿verdad, cariño? — Mientras hablaba, deslizó furtivamente una mano por la parte interior de su muslo, pero Draco procuró hacer caso omiso de su erección, del mismo modo que había estado haciendo caso omiso de sus erecciones desde que decidiera entrenarse para el matrimonio.

Entrenarse para el matrimonio era un verdadero infierno. Se recordó a sí mismo que había llegado hasta donde estaba aferrándose a un plan, y que el siguiente paso era estar casado antes de cumplir los treinta y cinco. Su mujer sería el símbolo más importante de sus éxitos, la prueba definitiva de que había dejado atrás el párking de caravanas de Beau Vista para siempre.

—Lo conozco —dijo, sin añadir que esperaba conocerlo mucho mejor.

Cuando Potter avanzó hacia el interior de la gran sala, la muchedumbre del Waterworks abrió paso al ex jugador del sur de California que había sido fichado por los Puddlemere United para ocupar el puesto de primer quarterback cuando Theodore Nott colgara las botas al final de la próxima temporada. La historia familiar de Harry Potter estaba envuelta en misterio, y cuando alguien husmeaba el jugador respondía con frases vagas. Tras hacer algunas averiguaciones por su cuenta, Draco había topado con algunos rumores interesantes que prefirió mantener en secreto. Los hermanos Crabbe, que hasta entonces habían estado intentando ligarse a un par de chicas morenas en el otro extremo del bar, cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Unos segundos después, avanzaban a tropezones sobre sus mocasines Prada para ser los primeros en llegar hasta él.

Draco tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y los dejó hacer. No le sorprendía el interés de los Crabbe en Harry. El agente del quarterback había muerto en un accidente durante una escalada en roca cinco días atrás, dejándolo sin representante, algo que los hermanos Crabbe, y todos los demás agentes del país, esperaban remediar. Los Crabbe eran dueños de la empresa C-Group, el único competidor serio de Draco en Chicago. Él los odiaba a muerte, principalmente por su falta de ética, pero también porque le habían robado un candidato a la primera ronda del draft cinco años atrás, cuando más lo necesitaba. Su venganza había consistido en quitarles a Cassius Warrington, lo que no había resultado nada difícil. Los Crabbe eran buenos en hacer grandes promesas a sus clientes, pero no en cumplirlas.

Draco no se hacía ilusiones acerca de su oficio. En los últimos diez años, el negocio de representación de deportistas se había vuelto más corrupto que una pelea de gallos. En la mayoría de estados prácticamente se regalaban las licencias. Cualquier vulgar estafador podía mandar imprimir una tarjeta de visita con el título de representante y aprovecharse de deportistas universitarios crédulos, sobre todo de aquellos que habían crecido en la miseria. Estos embaucadores les pasaban dinero bajo la mesa, les prometían coches y joyas, contrataban a putas y pagaban «recompensas» a cualquiera que pudiera conseguirles la firma de un atleta importante en un contrato de representación.

Algunos agentes serios habían abandonado el negocio porque consideraban que no se podía ser honesto y competitivo a la vez, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarse comer el terreno. A pesar de lo sórdido que era el negocio, le gustaba lo que hacía. Le encantaba la descarga de adrenalina que le producía asegurar un cliente, firmar un contrato. Le encantaba descubrir hasta dónde podía tensar la cuerda. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Llevaba las reglas al límite, pero no las rompía. Y jamás engañaba a un cliente.

Vio cómo Potter agachaba la cabeza para oír lo que le decían los Crabbe, Vicent y Gregory. Draco no estaba preocupado. Potter podía ser un guaperas de Los Angeles, pero no era un estúpido. Sabía que todos los agentes del país se interesaban en él, y no iba a tomar una decisión de la noche a la mañana.

Una gatita sexual con la que Draco se había acostado un par de veces en los días anteriores a la concentración lo abordó meneando la melena, los pezones fruncidos como dos cerezas en sazón bajo un top ceñido y provocador.

—Estoy haciendo una encuesta. Si sólo pudieras disfrutar de un tipo de sexo el resto de tu vida, ¿con cuál te quedarías?

Hasta ahora, la votación está tres a uno a favor del sexo oral.

—¿Te vale si lo dejo en sexo heterosexual?

Las tres mujeres se desternillaron de risa, como si nunca hubiesen oído algo más gracioso. Al parecer, era el rey de los monólogos de humor.

La fiesta empezó a animarse, y algunas de las mujeres en la pista de baile empezaron a desfilar bajo los chorros de agua que daban su nombre a Waterworks. Sus ropas se pegaban a sus cuerpos, destacando cada curva y cada cavidad. Recién llegado a la ciudad se había dejado seducir por el club, la música y la bebida, las hermosas mujeres y el sexo libre, pero para cuando cumplió los treinta años de edad ya estaba hastiado.

Aun así, dejarse ver, fuera o no un coñazo, era parte importante de su negocio, y no conseguía recordar la última vez que se había ido a dormir solo a una hora decente.

—Draco, mi hombre.

Recibió a Ron Weasley con una sonrisa. El novato de las Arpías de Holyhead era un chico bien parecido, alto y musculoso, de barbilla cuadrada y picaros ojos azules. Ambos escenificaron una decena de complicados apretones de mano que Draco había llegado a dominar con los años.

—¿Cómo le va a la Pitón esta noche? —preguntó Ron.

—No me puedo quejar. —Draco había trabajado duro para reclutar al fullback de Ohio, y cuando Ron fue elegido en noveno lugar para las Arpías en la primera ronda del draft, fue uno de aquellos momentos perfectos que le compensaban de toda la mierda que tenía que tragar. Ron era un trabajador incansable proveniente de una gran familia. Draco estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de los problemas.

Hizo un gesto a las mujeres para que los dejaran solos, y Ron pareció momentáneamente decepcionado al verlas alejarse. Como todos en el club, quería hablar acerca de Potter.

—¿Por qué no estás allí, besando el flacucho culito blanco de Harry como todos los demás?

—Los besos los dejo para el ámbito privado.

—Harry es un tío listo. Se va a tomar su tiempo antes de elegir un nuevo agente.

— No lo puedo culpar por ello. Tiene un gran futuro.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?

—Por qué no. —Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Potter no iba a dar un duro por las recomendaciones de un novato. La única opinión que le podía merecer respeto era la de Theodore Nott, y ni de eso estaba seguro. Harry se debatía entre idolatrar a Theodore y guardarle rencor porque no había sufrido ninguna lesión durante la última temporada, lo que le había obligado a quedarse un año más en el banquillo.

—¿Y qué hay de eso que cuentan por ahí de que últimamente pasas de las mujeres? Hoy todas las chicas están hablando de ti. Se sienten abandonadas, ¿sabes?

No tenía sentido explicarle a un muchacho de veintidós años con fajos de billetes de cien dólares en cada bolsillo que ese juego ya le estaba cansando.

—He estado ocupado.

—¿Demasiado ocupado para los coñitos?

Ron parecía tan genuinamente atónito que Draco no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Y, a decir verdad, al chico no le faltaba razón. Dondequiera que mirara veía pechos turgentes apenas disimulados por escotes profundos y faldas cortas marcando las curvas de extraordinarios traseros. Pero quería algo más que sexo.

Quería el premio gordo. Una mujer refinada, hermosa y dulce. Se imaginó a su esposa de noble cuna, esbelta y hermosa, la calma en medio de su tormenta. Siempre estaría allí para él y limaría sus asperezas. Una mujer que le hiciera sentir que había conseguido todo lo que siempre soñó. Excepto jugar para los Falmouth Falcons. Se sonrió ante la fantasía de su niñez. A la que tuvo que renunciar, junto con su plan de adolescente de follarse a una estrella del porno distinta cada noche.

Había entrado en la Universidad de Illinois con una beca de fútbol y había jugado los cuatro años como titular. Pero durante el último curso tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que nunca pasaría de formar parte del banquillo para los profesionales.

Incluso entonces supo que no podía dedicar su vida a algo en lo que no fuera el mejor, de modo que encaminó sus sueños en otra dirección. Había obtenido las mejores notas en los exámenes para la carrera de Derecho, y un ex-alumno de la Universidad de Illinois movió unos cuantos hilos para facilitar su ingreso en Harvard. Draco aprendió a combinar su cerebro, lo que había aprendido en la calle y su habilidad camaleónica para adaptarse a cualquier ambiente: un tugurio, un vestuario, la cubierta de un yate privado...

Si bien no ocultaba sus raíces de chico del campo —alardeaba de ellas cuando le convenía—, evitaba que nadie viera la cantidad de tierra que aún había adherida a esas raíces. Vestía la ropa más cara, conducía los mejores coches, vivía en la mejor zona de la ciudad. Sabía distinguir un buen vino, a pesar de que rara vez lo bebía; entendía de bellas artes en términos académicos, si no estéticos, y no necesitaba un manual de buenas maneras para identificar un tenedor para pescado.

—Ya sé cuál es tu problema —dijo Ron con una mirada maliciosa—. Las chicas de aquí no tienen suficiente clase para el señor Ivy League. A vosotros los pijos os gustan las mujeres con monogramas elegantes tatuados en el culo.

—Sí, para que hagan juego con la grande y elegante H de Harvard que llevo tatuada en el mío.

Ron se echó a reír, y las mujeres se volvieron hacia ellos para averiguar qué le había causado tanta gracia. Unos años atrás, Draco habría disfrutado de su sexualidad predatoria. Las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él desde que era un chiquillo. A los trece años fue seducido por una de las novias de su padre. Ahora sabía que había sido objeto de abuso sexual, pero por aquel entonces lo ignoraba, y se había sentido tan culpable que vomitó por temor a que su padre lo descubriera. Un episodio sórdido más en una infancia plagada de ellos.

La mayor parte de los restos de esa infancia había quedado atrás, y lo demás desaparecería cuando encontrara a la mujer ideal. O cuando Pansy Parkinson la encontrara para él. Después de pasar el último año buscando por su cuenta, llegó a la conclusión de que no encontraría a la mujer de sus sueños en los bares y clubes nocturnos que frecuentaba durante su tiempo libre. Aun así, nunca se le habría ocurrido contratar una agencia matrimonial de no haber topado con un elogioso artículo sobre Powers en l ta Chicago. Sus impresionantes conexiones y su formidable historial eran exactamente lo que necesitaba.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Hermione Granger. Como profesional curtido en estas lides, no solía dejarse embaucar, pero su sinceridad desesperada había podido con él. Recordaba su horrible traje amarillo, sus grandes ojos color miel, sus mejillas redondas y coloradas, y su pelo castaño y suelto. Parecía salida del saco de Papá Noel después de un accidentado viaje en trineo.

Tendría que haber evitado hablar de su búsqueda de esposa delante de Theodore, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que Luna, la esposa de su cliente estrella, tenía una amiga en el negocio de las agencias matrimoniales? Tan pronto terminara el encuentro que le había prometido, Hermione Granger y su disparatada operación serían historia.

Pasada la una de la mañana, Harry Potter se acercó finalmente a Draco. A pesar de la escasa iluminación del club, el chico aún llevaba las Oakley, pero se había quitado la chaqueta deportiva y su camiseta blanca sin mangas destacaba el Santo Grial de los hombros de futbolista: grandes, fuertes y sin estropear por la cirugía artroscópica. Harry apoyó una cadera en el taburete vacío que había junto a Draco. Mientras extendía una pierna para no perder el equilibrio, dejó entrever una bota de cuero color habano de la que Draco había oído decir a una de las chicas que era de Dolce & Gabanna.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy, tu turno para hacerme la pelota.

Draco apoyó un codo en la barra.

—Mis condolencias por tu pérdida. Wood era un buen agente.

—Te odiaba a muerte.

—Yo también, pero eso no quita que fuese un buen agente, y no quedamos muchos. —Escudriñó de cerca al quarterback—. Joder, Potter, ¿has estado aclarándote el pelo?

—Reflejos. ¿Te gustan?

—Si fueses un poco más guapa, intentaría ligar contigo.

Potter sonrió para sí.

—Tendrías que ponerte en la cola.

Ambos sabían que no estaban hablando acerca de ligues.

—Me gustas, Malfoy —admitió Potter—, así que no voy a andarme con rodeos. No estás en lista. Sería estúpido por mi parte firmar un contrato con el agente número uno en la lista negra de Fleur Delacour.

—La única razón por la que estoy en esa lista es porque Fleur es tacaña. — No era del todo cierto, pero no quería entrar en los complicados detalles de su relación con la propietaria de los Puddlemere United—. A Fleur no le gusta que yo no corra a coger los huesos que lanza, como todos los demás. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Theodore si tiene alguna queja?

—Ya, pero resulta que Theodore está casado con la hermana de Fleur y yo no, así que la situación no es exactamente la misma. El hecho es que ya he cabreado a la señora Delacour sin proponérmelo, y no pienso empeorar las cosas contratándote.

Una vez más se interponía su relación escasamente funcional con Fleur Delacour. Por mucho que intentara arreglar las cosas con ella, los errores que había cometido al principio lo perseguían una y otra vez para pasarle factura. No dejó que se notara la tensión; sencillamente, se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Sois un atajo de sanguijuelas — dijo Harry con tono amargo—. Os lleváis el dos, el tres por ciento de los beneficios brutos, ¿por hacer qué? Por hacer un par de trámites. ¡Menuda hazaña! ¿Cuántos entrenamientos dobles has tenido que soportar?

—No tantos como tú, sin duda.

Estaba demasiado ocupado obteniendo sobresalientes en derecho contractual. Potter sonrió. Draco le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sólo para dejar las cosas claras... Cuando se trata de esos importantes contratos de promoción que consigo a mis clientes, me llevo mucho más que un tres por ciento de los beneficios brutos.

Harry no parpadeó.

—Los Crabbe me garantizan un contrato con Nike. ¿Puedes conseguir lo mismo?

—Nunca garantizo lo que no tengo asegurado. —Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza—. No me tiro faroles con mis clientes, al menos no sobre temas importantes. Tampoco les robo, ni les miento, ni les falto al respeto a sus espaldas. No hay ningún agente en este negocio que trabaje más duro que yo. Ni uno solo. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer. —Se pudo en pie, sacó su cartera y plantó un billete de cien dólares sobre la barra—. Cuando quieras hablar del asunto, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Al llegar a casa esa misma noche, Draco cogió la invitación manchada de uno de los cajones de su cómoda. La conservaba como recordatorio del desgarrador dolor que sintió la primera vez que la había abierto a los veintitrés años.

Está cordialmente invitado a asistir a la boda de

DAPHNE AMES SHELTON y DRACO L. MALFOY

La celebración de las bodas de plata de

VICTORIA Y DOUGLAS PIERCE SHELTON III

Y La celebración de las bodas de oro de

MILDRED Y DOUGLAS PIERCE SHELTON II

Día de San Valentín 18.00 horas

The Manor

East Hampton, Nueva York

El organizador de la boda le había enviado la invitación sin darse cuenta de que él era el novio, un error sumamente elocuente que le permitió descubrir que su boda con Daphne no era sino un engranaje más en la bien aceitada maquinaria de producción familiar. Siempre había pensado que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad: Daphne enamorada de un muchacho que se pagaba la carrera de Derecho limpiando fosas sépticas.

«No sé por qué te lo tomas así— había dicho Daphne cuando le pidió explicaciones—. Las fechas sencillamente coincidieron. Debería alegrarte de que mantengamos las tradiciones. Casarse el día de San Valentín trae buena suerte en mi familia.»

«Este no es un día de San Valentín cualquiera —había respondido él—. Bodas de oro, bodas de plata... ¿Con quién te hubieses casado si yo no hubiese aparecido a tiempo?»

«Pero lo has hecho, así que no sé dónde está el problema.»

El le había suplicado que cambiase la fecha, pero ella se negó. «Si me amas, lo harás a mi manera», le dijo. El la amaba. Pero después de una semana de noches en vela llegó a la conclusión de que ella sólo lo quería por interés.

La boda finalmente se celebró con uno de los amigos de infancia de Daphne en calidad de novio de tercera generación del día de SanValentín. Draco tardó varios meses en recuperarse del todo. Dos años más tarde, la pareja se divorció, poniendo punto final a la tradición familiar de los Shelton, pero Draco no sintió consuelo. Julie no era la primera persona a la que él entregaba su corazón. De niño se lo había entregado a todo el mundo, desde el borracho de su padre hasta la retahila de novias fugaces que el viejo llevaba a casa. Cada vez que una nueva mujer entraba en la destartalada caravana, Draco suspiraba porque fuera la que llenara el hueco dejado por su difunta madre.

Cuando la cosa no funcionaba —y nunca funcionaba—, entregaba su cariño a los perros callejeros que acababan aplastados en la vecina carretera, a la viejecita de la caravana contigua que le gritaba si su pelota caía cerca de su jardín de ruedas de tractor, a profesoras de la escuela que tenían sus propios hijos y no querían uno más. Pero tuvo que pasar por su experiencia con Daphne para aprender la lección que no se permitía olvidar: su supervivencia emocional dependía de que no se enamorara.

Esperaba que eso cambiara algún día. Amaría a sus hijos, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca permitiría que crecieran como lo había hecho él. En cuanto a su esposa... eso tomaría su tiempo. Pero una vez estuviese convencido de su amor, lo intentaría. Por ahora tenía previsto tratar la búsqueda de una esposa como trataba cualquier otro aspecto de su negocio, razón por la que había contratado a la mejor agencia matrimonial de la ciudad.

Y por la que debía deshacerse de Hermione Granger...

Menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, Draco entró en el Sienna's, su restaurante favorito, para cumplir con lo acordado. Hermione llevaba un cartelito de fracasada pegado en la frente, y aquello suponía una gran pérdida de tiempo que no le sobraba. Mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa habitual, en el rincón del fondo del bien iluminado bar, saludó en italiano a Carlo, el propietario. Draco había aprendido el idioma en la universidad, y no de su padre, que sólo hablaba en borracho. El viejo había muerto de una mezcla de enfisema y cirrosis cuando Draco tenía veinte años.

Aún no había derramado una sola lágrima por él. Hizo una llamada rápida a Caleb Crenshaw, el running back de los Puddlemere, y otra a Phil Tyree, de Nueva Orleans. La alarma de su reloj sonó justo cuando colgó. Las nueve de la tarde.

Levantó la vista y, en efecto, Hermione Granger avanzaba hacia él. Pero fue la despampanante castaña que caminaba a su lado la que llamó su atención. Santo Dios... ¿de dónde había salido? El pelo liso y corto le caía en un corte moderno hacia la mandíbula. Tenía rasgos perfectamente equilibrados y una figura delgada, de piernas largas. De modo que lo de Campanilla no había sido sólo un farol.

Su casamentera era media cabeza mas pequeña que la mujer que había traído. Su maraña de pelo dorado castaño brillaba alrededor de su pequeña cabeza.

La chaqueta corta blanca que llevaba con el vestido de tirantes color lima era, sin duda, una gran mejora sobre el conjunto del día anterior; aún así, seguía pareciendo un hada del bosque chiflada.

Se puso en pie para recibirlas.

—Astoria, te presento a Draco Malfoy. Draco, Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria Greengrass lo escrutó con un par de inteligentes ojos marrones que se inclinaban de forma atractiva en las esquinas.

—Es un placer —dijo con un tono de voz profundo y bajo—. Hermione me ha contado todo sobre ti.

—Me alegra saberlo. Eso quiere decir que podemos hablar de ti, que, por lo que veo, será mucho más interesante. —Fue un comentario muy convencional, e incluso le pareció oír un resoplido, pero cuando desvió la mirada hacia Hermione, en su expresión sólo vio ansias por agradar.

—Permíteme que lo ponga en duda. —Astoria se deslizó con gracia en la silla que él sostenía para ella. La mujer destilaba clase. Hermione tiró de la silla situada en el extremo opuesto, pero se atascó en una de las patas de la mesa.

Ocultando su irritación, Draco se estiró para liberarla. Hermione era un desastre andante, y ahora se arrepentía de haberle exigido que se sentara con ellos, pero en su momento le había parecido una buena idea. Cuando decidió contratar una agencia matrimonial, también se prometió a sí mismo hacer que el proceso fuese eficiente. Ya había tenido dos encuentros organizados por Parejas Parkinson. Incluso antes de que llegaran las bebidas, supo que ninguna de las mujeres era la adecuada para él, y había perdido un par de horas librándose de ellas. Sin embargo, ésta prometía.

Ramon vino desde el bar para tomar nota del pedido. Astoria pidió un club soda, Hermione algo aterrador llamado fantasma verde. Ella lo miraba con la expresión jovial e impaciente del dueño que aguarda a que su perro de raza luzca sus habilidades. Si esperaba a que ella condujese la conversación, podía esperar sentado.

—¿Eres de Chicago, Astoria? — preguntó Draco.

—Crecí en Rockford, pero vivo en la ciudad desde hace años. En Bucktown.

Bucktown era un barrio del norte de Chicago popular entre los jóvenes, no lejos de allí. El mismo había vivido en él durante un tiempo, de modo que intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios superficiales sobre la zona, exactamente el tipo de conversación intrascendente que él hubiera querido evitar. Lanzó una mirada a la señorita casamentera. Ella, que no era tonta, captó la indirecta.

—Le interesará saber que Astoria es psicóloga. Es una de las principales autoridades del país en instructoras sexuales.

Eso atrajo su atención. Evitó hacer los muchos comentarios de vestuario de tíos que le vinieron a la mente.

—Un campo de estudio poco común.

—El entrenamiento sexual no goza de buena reputación —respondió la hermosa psicóloga—. Si se utiliza de forma adecuada, puede ser una magnífica herramienta terapéutica. Me he propuesto darle la relevancia que merece.

La psicóloga empezó a hacerle un resumen de su trabajo. Tenía un gran sentido del humor, era lista y sexy. ¡Vaya si era sexy! Había subestimado completamente las habilidades de casamentera de Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba a relajarse con la conversación, Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj y se puso en pie.

—Se acabó el tiempo —anunció en un tono de voz jovial que le dio dentera.

La atractiva psicóloga se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Draco.

— El placer ha sido mío. —Puesto que era él quien había puesto el límite de tiempo, no le quedó más remedio que ocultar su irritación. Nunca hubiera esperado que una mema como Hermione le presentase a una mujer despampanante como aquélla, y menos en la primera cita.

Astoria abrazó rápidamente a Hermione, volvió a dirigir una sonrisa a Draco y se marchó. Hermione se acomodó en su asiento, bebió un sorbo de su fantasma verde y metió la mano en su bolso, esta vez color turquesa con palmeras cubierto de lentejuelas.

Segundos después, tenía delante de sus ojos un contrato. El mismo que ella había dejado sobre su escritorio el día anterior.

—Garantizo un mínimo de dos presentaciones al mes. —Un mechón de pelo castaño cayó sobre su frente—. Cobro d... diez mil dólares por seis meses. —A él tampoco le pasaron inadvertidos ni el tartamudeo ni el súbito sonrojo de aquellas mejillas de ardilla. Campanilla iba a por todas—. Normalmente, la tarifa incluye una sesión con un asesor de imagen, pero... —Dedicó una mirada a su corte de pelo, retocado cada dos semanas a ochenta dólares la visita al estilista, a su camisa negra Versace y a sus pantalones gris pálido Joseph Abboud—. Eh... eh... pero creo que nos la podemos ahorrar.

Y tanto que sí. Draco tenía un gusto lamentable para la ropa, pero la imagen lo era todo en su profesión, y el hecho de que no le importara un rábano lo que se ponía no quería decir que sus clientes fuesen de la misma opinión. Un asesor de imagen gay y refinado compraba todo lo que se ponía Draco. Además, le había prohibido combinar ninguna prenda sin consultar las tablas que colgaban de su armario.

—Diez mil dólares es mucho dinero para alguien que está empezando —dijo.

—Al igual que usted, cobro por lo que valgo. —Sus ojos se detuvieron en su boca.

Contuvo la sonrisa. Campanilla necesitaba practicar su cara de póquer.

—Ya he pagado un montón por mi contrato con Pansy Parkinson.

El pequeño arco de Cupido del centro de su labio superior palideció un poco, pero le quedaban recursos.

—¿Y cuántas mujeres como Astoria le ha presentado?

Le había pillado, y esta vez no ocultó su sonrisa. En lugar de ello, cogió el contrato y empezó a leerlo. Los diez mil dólares eran un farol, una pretensión optimista. Aun así, le había presentado a Astoria Greengrass. Leyó las dos páginas. Podía hacerle bajar el precio, Pero ¿hasta dónde quería llegar? El arte del acuerdo requería que ambas partes se sintieran ganadoras. De lo contrario, el resentimiento podía influir negativamente en los resultados. Cogió su Mont Blanc y empezó a hacer modificaciones: tachó una cláusula, corrigió un par y añadió otra de su propia cosecha. Finalmente, le devolvió los papeles.

—Cinco mil por adelantado. El resto sólo si da usted con la mujer ideal.

Los puntos dorados de sus ojos marrones brillaron como la purpurina del yo-yo de un niño.

—Eso es inaceptable. Prácticamente me está pidiendo que trabaje gratis para usted.

— Cinco mil dólares no es moco de pavo. Y su curriculum no me impresiona.

—Sin embargo, le he traído a Astoria.

—¿Cómo sé que no es todo lo que tiene? Hay una gran diferencia entre prometer resultados y conseguirlos. — Señaló el contrato—. La pelota está en su tejado.

Cogió las hojas y repasó los cambios con el entrecejo fruncido, pero al final firmó, tal como él había previsto. Después de firmar él también, se arrellanó en su asiento y la estudió.

—Deme el número de teléfono de Astoria Greengrass. Yo mismo concertaré la próxima cita.

Ella apoyó un dedo en el labio inferior, revelando unos dientes blancos y pequeños.

—Tengo que preguntárselo primero. Es un acuerdo al que llego con todas las mujeres que presento.

—Me parece sensato. Pero no me preocupa demasiado.

Mientras ella buscaba su teléfono móvil, él echó un vistazo a su reloj. Estaba cansado. Había pasado el día en Cleveland y aún tenía que pasar unos minutos por Waterworks para ver si había alguna novedad respecto a Harry Potter. Al día siguiente tenía la agenda completa, desde el desayuno hasta la medianoche. El viernes debía coger un vuelo a Phoenix a primera hora y, la semana siguiente, tenía que viajar a Tampa y a Baltimore. Si tuviera una esposa, tendría la maleta hecha siempre que la necesitara, y encontraría algo más que una cerveza en la nevera al volver a casa tras un vuelo nocturno.

También tendría a alguien con quien hablar acerca de la jornada, la oportunidad de bajar la guardia sin preocuparse por el acento nasal del campo que se colaba en su discurso cuando estaba cansado, o de apoyar sin darse cuenta el codo en la mesa mientras comía un bocadillo o cualquiera de las otras estupideces a las que tenía que estar permanentemente atento. Sobre todo, tendría a alguien que se quedaría.

—Astoria, te habla Hermione. Gracias otra vez por aceptar que te presente a Draco con tan poca antelación.

—Le dirigió una mirada incisiva. Campanilla le estaba mortificando—. Me ha pedido tu número de teléfono. Tengo entendido que tiene planeado invitarte cenar —otra mirada corrosiva— en el Charlie Trotter's.

Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo para no darle esa satisfacción. Ella hizo una pausa, escuchó y asintió. Él sacó su móvil y consultó la lista de llamadas que habían entrado mientras charlaba con Astoria. En Denver todavía no eran las nueve. Aún tenía tiempo de llamar a Marcus para interesarse por su ligamento cruzado anterior.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Sí, se lo diré. Gracias. —Cerró su móvil, lo metió en el bolso y volvió a mirarle—. Astoria dice que le gustó usted. Pero sólo como amigo.

Draco se quedó sin habla, lo que rara vez le sucedía.

—Temía que eso ocurriera —se apresuró a decir ella—. Con veinte minutos no es que le sobre tiempo para causar la mejor impresión.

Él la miró, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Astoria me pidió que le transmitiera sus mejores deseos. Dice que es usted muy bien parecido, y que está convencida de que no le costará encontrar a una mujer más adecuada.

¿Astoria Greengrass lo había rechazado?

—Tal vez... —dijo Hermione pensativa— tengamos que bajar un poco el listón en la escala del tótem femenino.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con otro capítulos más, les hice algunos cambios al nombre de los equipos ¿Qué tal les parece este Harry y Ron? Me gusta la idea de que Ron y Draco no sean enemigos o algo por el estilo. Por obvia razones algunos personajes no conservan su apellido como el caso de Daphne Greengrass y Gregory Goyle. Pienso publicar Perfecta para ti los Sábados y Secretos en la noche, los Domingos. Este fin tuve problemas para subirlo pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca ¿No creen? ¡No se olviden de dejar su Reviews! Gracias a todos y cada uno de ellos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Susan E. Phillips y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El Jaguar color azul marino giró silenciosamente por la esquina de Hoyne hacia la estrecha calle de Wicker Park. La mujer al volante fue fijándose en los números de los portales a través de unas gafas de sol Chanel sin montura, con sus minúsculas ces de falsa pedrería entrelazadas en las patillas. Eran, en sentido estricto, gafas fashion, lo que quería decir que apenas tenían protección contra rayos ultravioleta, ni siquiera la suficiente para un día nublado, pero iban increíblemente bien con su piel pálida y su mata de pelo oscuro, y Pansy Parkinson no era partidaria de sacrificar la elegancia a la funcionalidad. Ni siquiera la inminencia de su cumpleaños —el trigésimo séptimo para los amigos más próximos, el cuadragésimo segundo según la cuenta de su madre— la haría considerar la posibilidad de cambiar sus zapatos de tacón de aguja de Christian Louboutin por unas bambas. Su ex marido había dicho de ella en cierta ocasión que su pelo oscuro, su cutis blanco invernal, sus asombrosos ojos verdes y la extrema delgadez de su figura hacían que pareciera Blancanieves tras dos meses de seguir la dieta South Beach.

Disminuyó la marcha en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba en la calle bordeada de árboles. Nunca había visto una candidata más idónea al derribo que aquella casita de madera pintada del azul de los huevos de tordo, con una cenefa de motivos vegetales descascarillada. Una verja negra de hierro forjado con la pintura levantada en ampollas rodeaba una franja de césped del tamaño de su cuarto de baño. El lugar parecía el cobertizo del jardinero de alguna de las dos elegantes casas restauradas de ladrillo, de dos pisos, que se alzaban a ambos lados. ¿Cómo había podido librarse de la bola de demolición que había reclamado ya la mayoría de los hogares más deteriorados de Wicker Park?

Pansy había visto el folleto de Perfecta para Ti sobre la mesa de Draco Malfoy el día anterior, cuando pasó a hacerle una visita y su formidable instinto competitivo se había disparado. En los últimos doce meses, había perdido a dos clientes importan en beneficio de agencias nuevas, y un marido a manos de una organizadora de eventos de veintitrés años. El fracaso tenía un determinado olor, y estaba dispuesta a matarse trabajando antes que permitir que ese olor se pegara a ella. Unas pocas horas de investigación bastaron para averiguar que Perfecta para Ti era simplemente el nuevo nombre de Bodas Myrna, una empresa de poca monta que había sido apenas una anécdota.

Tras la muerte de Myrna Reichman, su nieta se hizo cargo del negocio. Algunas pesquisas más revelaron que esta misma nieta había sido compañera de universidad de la mujer de Theodore Nott, Luna. Pansy pudo así tranquilizarse un poco. Evidentemente, Draco se sentiría obligado a conceder una entrevista de cortesía a la muchacha si la mujer de su cliente se lo pedía, pero era demasiado exigente para trabajar con una aficionada. Se había ido a la cama libre de preocupaciones... y tuvo un sueño dolorosamente erótico con su preciado cliente. Claro que jamás se le ocurriría intentar llevarlo a la práctica. Una aventura con Draco Malfoy tendría su emoción, pero nunca permitía que su vida íntima interfiriera con sus negocios.

Desafortunadamente, la llamada telefónica de esa mañana volvió a prender la mecha de su ansiedad. Ramón, el camarero del Sienna's, era parte del numeroso personal de servicio bien situado que recibía de ella espléndidos regalos en recompensa por facilitar información útil, y le comunicó que una casamentera llamada Annabelle se había presentado allí anoche en compañía de una mujer buenísima a la que había presentado a Draco. Pansy salió hacia Wicker Park en cuanto pudo. Necesitaba saber en qué medida esa mujer podía suponer una amenaza, pero esa casa ruinosa demostraba que Perfecta para Ti era un negocio exclusivamente en la cabeza de la señorita Granger. Malfoy simplemente estaba siendo mable para complacer a la esposa de Theodore Nott.

Sintiéndose algo más tranquila, tomó dirección sur, hacia el centro, para someterse a su exfoliación mensual. Gastaba ingentes cantidades de dinero en conservar liso su cutis y su cuerpo esbelto como un junco. La edad podía aumentar el poder de un hombre, pero menoscababa el de una mujer, y, al cabo de una hora, vuelta a maquillar y con la tez radiante, entraba en las oficinas de Parejas Parkinson, situadas en el primer piso de un edificio Victoriano de ladrillo, pintado de blanco, no lejos de la biblioteca Newberry.

Susan, su recepcionista-secretaria, se apresuró a colgar el teléfono con cara de culpabilidad. Más problemas con el cuidado de los niños. ¿Cómo iban a progresar las mujeres si la carga de cuidar a los hijos recaía siempre sobre ellas? Pansy se recreó en la reposada elegancia de la amplia zona de oficina, con sus paredes verde cálido y sus negros divanes bajos, de inspiración oriental. Sus tres ayudantes estaban ante sus escritorios, separados por sofisticadas mamparas de pergamino con marcos lacados en negro. Sus ayudantes, cuya edad oscilaba entre los veintidós y los veintinueve, patrullaban los bares más de moda en la ciudad y efectuaban las entrevistas iniciales. Pansy las había contratado atendiendo a sus contactos, su cerebro y su aspecto. Se les exigía que vistieran de negro en el trabajo: trajes sencillos y elegantes, pantalones holgados con blusas o suéteres clásicos, y chaquetas con buen corte. Para ella, las normas eran más flexibles, y hoy había elegido un modelo gris perla de Ralph Lauren: chaqueta de punto veraniega, blusa entallada, falda de tubo y perlas, rematado por unos zapatos de tacón alto color lavanda con un arco muy femenino en el empeine.

No había clientes en la oficina, así que hizo el temido anuncio:

—Atención todas, hoy es ese día de la semana. Vamos, vamos. Acabemos con el calvario cuanto antes.

Parvarti Patil dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Me ha venido la regla.

—La regla te vino la semana pasada —repuso Pansy—. Nada de excusas. —Sólo su contable y el gurú informático que llevaba la web de Parejas Parkinson se hallaban exentos de este ritual semanal, dado que ellos no tenían de hecho trato directo con los clientes. Además, eran hombres: ¿no estaba todo dicho con eso?

Pansy se encaminó a su despacho.

—Tú también, Susan.

—Yo soy la recepcionista —protestó Susan—. No tengo que ir de bares por la noche.

Pansy la ignoró. Todas querían el prestigio de trabajar en Parejas Parkinson, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a asumir el trabajo duro y la disciplina indisociables a él. «La disciplina hace realidad el sueño.» ¿Cuántas veces había repetido aquellas palabras a las mujeres a las que amadrinaba en la Promotora Comunitaria de la Pequeña Empresa? ¿Y cuántas veces habían optado por no hacerle caso?

Padma sonreía feliz, y Lavander no parecía muy preocupada, pero si Parvarti seguía frunciendo el gesto de aquella manera, iba a necesitar Botox antes de cumplir los treinta. En las oficinas de Pansy, media docena de piezas de cerámica color curry constituían los únicos complementos decorativos de un espacio dominado por el cristal, las líneas rectas y las superficies duras. Sus preferencias personales se decantaban por interiores más suaves, más femeninos, pero creía que el despacho de una mujer debía proyectar autoridad. Los hombres podían rodearse de todos los trofeos de bolos y fotos familiares que quisieran, pero una ejecutiva no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Mientras se dirigía a su baño privado, oyó el frufrú del quitarse zapatos y chaquetas, el tintineo de hebillas y pulseras dejadas de lado. Con la punta de sus Christian Louboutin color lavanda, corrió la báscula de precisión de cromo y cristal que había debajo del lavabo de pie, la recogió y la llevó al suelo de mármol negro del despacho. Para cuando sacó de su escritorio la ficha con la tabla que necesitaba, Parvarti se había desnudado y llevaba encima únicamente un juego azul marino de sujetador y braga.

—¿Quién es la valiente que pasa primero?

—Yo misma. —Lavander Brown, una esbelta belleza escandinava, subió a la báscula.

—Cincuenta y cuatro y medio. — Pansy anotó el peso en sus tablas—. Has engordado medio kilo desde el mes pasado, pero con tu altura eso no es un problema. Esa manicura, en cambio... — Señaló el esmalte descascarillado color café de su dedo índice

— En serio, Lavander, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Las apariencias lo son todo. Arréglatelo. Susan, ahora vas tú.

Que Susan tenía unos kilos de más estaba cantado, pero tenía una piel fabulosa, sabía maquillarse de maravilla y conseguía que los clientes se sintieran cómodos. Además, la mesa de la recepción era lo bastante alta para ocultar el grueso de la grasa que le sobraba.

—Si pretendes volver a pillar marido alguna vez...

—Ya, ya lo sé —dijo Susan—. Un día de estos me pondré a ello en serio.

Fay Dunbar, siempre una jugadora de equipo, le echó un capote. —Me toca a mí —dijo, toda jovial. Echándose airosamente su sedosa melena negra sobre un hombro, subió a la báscula.

—Cuarenta y seis kilos cuarenta — anotó Pansy—. Excelente.

—Es mucho más fácil si eres asiática —dijo Parvarti en tono malhumorado—. Las orientales tienen los huesos pequeños. Yo soy judía.

Como les recordaba cada vez que tocaba pesarse. Pero Susan estaba licenciada por Brown y se relacionaba con algunas de las familias más ricas de la orilla norte. Con su fantástico pelo — de increíbles irisaciones color caramelo — y su ojo infalible para la moda, irradiaba cierto sex appeal a lo Jennifer Aniston. Lamentablemente, no poseía el cuerpo de Aniston. Pansy señaló vagamente a la báscula.

—Acabemos con tu sufrimiento.- Parvarti se plantó.

—Quiero que conste que esto me parece vejatorio e insultante.

—Es posible. Pero también es por tu propio bien, así que arriba.

Ella subió a regañadientes. Pansy anotó la cifra con un suspiro.

—Cincuenta y siete kilos setecientos gramos. —A diferencia de Susan, Parvarti no tenía mesa tras la que esconderse. Iba por los bares representando a Parejas Parkinson —. Todas las demás, de vuelta al trabajo. Parvarti, tenemos que hablar.

Parvarti se sujetó un rizo de aquel pelo reluciente tras la oreja y puso cara enfurruñada. Fay le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y solidaria antes de desaparecer con las demás. Parvarti recogió su vestido de tubo negro de Banana Republic y lo desplegó delante de Pansy.

—Esto es discriminatorio e ilegal.

—Mi abogado no piensa lo mismo, y el contrato que firmaste es explícito. Ya hablamos de esto antes de que te contratara, ¿recuerdas? El aspecto personal es primordial en este negocio, y yo pongo mi dinero en lo que se ajusta a mis criterios. Nadie ofrece las primas y beneficios que ofrezco yo. A mi entender, eso implica que me puedo permitir ser un poco exigente.

—Pero soy la mejor colaboradora que tienes. Quiero que se me juzgue por mi trabajo, no por mi peso.

—Pues implántate un pene. —Parvarti seguía sin entender que Pansy no hacía otra cosa que velar por el interés de ambas—. ¿Lo has intentado, al menos?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Cuánto mides?

—Uno sesenta y cuatro y medio.

—Uno sesenta y cuatro, y cincuenta y siete kilos setecientos. —Se apoyó en el del cristal de su escritorio—. Yo soy diez centímetros más alta. Vamos a ver lo que peso. —Ignorando la mirada de resentimiento de Parvarti, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, dejó las perlas encima de la mesa y subió a la báscula—. Cincuenta y cinco kilos. He aumentado un poco. En fin. Esta noche, nada de hidratos de carbono para mí. —Descendió de la báscula y volvió a ponerse los zapatos—. ¿Ves qué fácil es? Si no me gusta lo que me dice la báscula, me impongo restricciones.

Parvarti se desplomó en el sofá, y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

—Yo no soy tú.

Las que lloraban en el trabajo reforzaban todos los clichés negativos relativos a las mujeres en el entorno laboral, pero Parvarti no había desarrollado aún el duro caparazón que daba la experiencia, y Pansy se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de hacerle comprender.

—Eres una trabajadora magnífica, Parvarti, y tienes un gran futuro. No permitas que la obesidad se interponga en tu camino. Hay estudios que demuestran que las mujeres con sobrepeso reciben menos ascensos y ganan menos dinero. Es una de tantas formas en que el mundo de los negocios nos discrimina. Pero el peso, al menos, es algo que podemos controlar.

Parvarti le dirigió una mirada tozuda.

—Cincuenta y siete quilos no es obesa.

—No, pero no es perfecta tampoco, ¿no? Y es por la perfección por lo que todas debemos luchar. Ahora entra en mi cuarto de baño y tomate unos minutos para serenarte. Luego, vuelve al trabajo.

—¡No! —Patil se puso en pie de un brinco, con la cara roja—. Hago un buen trabajo para ti, y no tengo por qué aguantar esto. Me despido.

—Venga, Parvarti...

—¡Odio trabajar para ti! Es imposible estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Y a mí ya me da igual. Habrás triunfado y serás todo lo rica que quieras, pero lo tuyo no es vida. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y me das pena.

Eran palabras que escocían, pero Pansy ni pestañeó.

—Tengo una vida estupenda —dijo con frialdad—. Y no voy a pedir disculpas por exigir excelencia. Es evidente que tú no estás preparada para darla, así que vacía tu mesa. —Se dirigió a la puerta y se la sostuvo abierta.

Parvarti estaba furiosa y lloraba, pero no tuvo los arrestos de decir nada más. Sujetándose el vestido por delante, salió como una flecha del despacho. Pansy cerró la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de evitar dar un portazo, y luego se recostó en ella y cerró los ojos. Las palabras airadas de Patil habían dado en el blanco. Ella había supuesto siempre que a los cuarenta y dos años tendría todo lo que quería, pero pese a todo el dinero ganado y los halagos cosechados, el orgullo de sentirse realizada aún le era esquivo. Tenía docenas de amistades, pero ningún amigo del alma, y su matrimonio había sido un fracaso. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir, cuando había esperado tanto y elegido con tanto cuidado?

Cassius había sido una pareja perfecta —una pareja Parkinson—, educado, rico y triunfador. Habían estado en la lista de las parejas más solicitadas de Chicago, invitados a las mejores fiestas, presidido una importante fundación benéfica. Su matrimonio habría debido funcionar, pero apenas duró un año. Pansy nunca olvidaría lo que dijo él el día que la dejó: «Estoy agotado, Pansy... Estoy tan preocupado por que me cortes la polla que no puedo ni dormir a gusto por las noches.»

Fue una pena que no lo hiciera, porque, al cabo de tres semanas, él se había mudado con una organizadora de eventos de veintitrés años con cabeza de chorlito, implantes de pecho y una permanente y ridícula risita. Pansy vertió media botella de Pellegrino en una de las copas de Villeroy & Boch que Susan guardaba junto a su escritorio. Tal vez Patil comprendiera algún día el terrible error que había cometido al no aprovecharse de que ella estuviese dispuesta a ser su mentora. O tal vez no. A Pansy no le llovían precisamente las notas de agradecimiento ni de sus antiguas empleadas ni de las mujeres a las que intentaba asesorar.

El dossier de Draco Malfoy yacía sobre su mesa, y se sentó a estudiarlo. Pero mientras contemplaba la carpeta, vio el papel pintado de teteras doradas de la cocina de la casa en que había crecido allá en Terre Haute, Indiana. Sus padres, de clase trabajadora habían estado satisfechos con sus vidas: la ropa de almacenes de saldos, las mesitas ornamentales de madera de imitación, los cuadros al óleo producidos en serie comprados en las ventas de algún artista famoso en el Holiday Inn. Pero Pansy siempre había anhelado más. Con la paga se compraba revistas como el Vogue o el Town & Country. En el panel de corcho de su habitación pegaba fotos de hermosas casas y mobiliario elegante. Cuando iba al instituto, asustaba a sus padres con los ataques de histeria que le aquejaban si no sacaba sobresaliente en algún examen.

Durante toda su infancia, fantaseó con que era víctima de una de esas infrecuentes confusiones de bebés en las maternidades, ignorando el hecho de que había heredado los ojos y el color de la piel y el pelo de su padre. Se enderezó en su silla y tomó otro sorbo de Pellegrino antes de volver a centrarse en lo que debía, encontrar a la esposa perfecta para Draco Malfoy. Puede que hubiera perdido dos clientes ilustres y un no menos ilustre marido, pero no volvería a fallar. Nada ni nadie iba a impedirle emparejar a éste.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bonito fin de semana. En este capítulo no salen nuestra pareja favorita ¿Quien los extraña tanto como yo? también ahora apareció la rival de Hermione en los negocios claro esta o... ¿Realmente intentará cumplir sus fantasías con su caliente cliente Draco? ¿Ustedes que creen que pasará? Les adelanto que en el siguiente regresa nuestra pareja favorita y un nuevo personaje ¿Adivinan quien? Dejen sus Reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Susan E. Phillips y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

La profunda voz masculina retumbó con desagrado en el auricular.

—Tengo otra llamada. Dispone de treinta segundos.

—Tiempo insuficiente —replicó Hermione—. Es necesario que nos sentemos los dos para que me pueda hacer una idea más concreta de lo que anda buscando. —No gastó saliva en pedirle que rellenara el cuestionario que tantas horas le había llevado perfeccionar. La única forma de conseguir la información que precisaba era sonsacársela.

—Digámoslo así—contestó él—. La idea que tiene mi futura esposa de pasar un buen rato es sentarse en Soldier Field en enero, con el viento soplando desde el lago a treinta nudos. Es capaz de alimentar a media docena de atletas universitarios con una comida a base de espaguetis sin previo aviso y de hacer dieciocho hoyos jugando al golf con los tees de los hombres sin ponerse en evidencia. Es sexy como un demonio, sabe vestirse y le hacen gracia los chistes de pedos. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Sólo que cuesta un montón dar con mujeres lobotomizadas hoy en día. No obstante, si es eso lo que desea...

Un resoplido sordo. Si era de irritación o de risa, no pudo discernirlo.

—¿Le iría bien mañana por la mañana? —preguntó ella, tan jovial como si fuera una de las animadoras con las que sin duda se había citado por docenas en sus días de deportista universitario.

—No.

—Diga usted pues dónde y cuándo.

Oyó entonces un suspiro que combinaba resignación y exasperación.

—He de ver a un cliente en Elmhurst dentro de una hora. Puede usted acompañarme hasta allí. Espéreme delante de mi despacho las dos. Y si no llega puntual, me iré sin usted...

—Allí estaré.

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió a la mujer que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa de cafetería de metal verde.

—Bingo.

Astoria Greengrass Longbottom dejó sobre la mesa su vaso de té helado.

—¿Le has convencido de que rellene el cuestionario?

—Más o menos —contestó Hermione—. Tendré que entrevistarle en su coche, pero más vale eso que nada. No puedo ir más allá hasta hacerme una idea más concreta de lo que quiere.

—Rubia y con tetas. Asegúrate, y dale recuerdos. —Astoria sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia el conjunto de lirios llenos de hierbajos que marcaban el límite entre su jardín y la callejuela trasera de su dúplex en Wrigleyville—. Tengo que admitir que está bastante macizo... siempre que te vayan los hombres duros y castigadores pero a la vez taaan ricos y exitosos.

—Te he oído.

Neville, el marido de Astoria, asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta del patio.

—Hermione, esa enorme cesta de fruta no alcanza ni por asomo a compensarme por lo que me hiciste pasar la semana pasada.

—¿Y qué me dices del año de canguro gratis que te prometí?

Astoria se dio unas palmadas en su vientre casi plano.

—Has de admitir, Neville, que sólo por eso ya valía la pena.

El siguió paseando por fuera.

—No pienso admitir nada. He visto fotos de ese tío, y todavía tiene pelo.

Neville estaba más susceptible de lo normal en lo tocante a su pelo, que ya raleaba, y Astoria le miró con ternura.

—Me casé contigo por tu cerebro, no por tu pelo.

—Draco Malfoy fue el número uno de su promoción de Derecho —dijo Hermione, sólo por meter cizaña—. Así que está claro que también tiene cerebro. Razón por la cual le cautivó tanto nuestra Astorita.

Neville se negó a morder el anzuelo.

—Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de que tú le dijiste que era instructora sexual.

—No es cierto. Le dije que era una autoridad en materia de instructoras sexuales. Y he leído su tesis doctoral, así que eso me consta.

—Tiene gracia que no te molestaras en mencionar que ahora ejerce de psicóloga en una escuela de primaria.

—Teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás que no me molesté en mencionar, parecía una cuestión irrelevante.

Hermione había conocido a Astoria y a Neville al poco de dejar la universidad, cuando vivieron en el mismo bloque de apartamentos. A pesar de que perdiera pelo, Neville era un tío enormemente atractivo, y Astoria le adoraba. De no estar los dos tan enamorados, a Hermione nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza recurrir a Astoria para aquella noche, pero Draco la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y la situación era desesperada.

Aunque tenía en mente unas cuantas mujeres que presentarle, no estaba segura de que ninguna de ellas le causara el efecto demoledor que necesitaba para garantizar que firmara el contrato. Entonces pensó en Astoria, una mujer que había nacido con ese gen misterioso que hacía que los hombres se derritieran con sólo mirarla.

Neville seguía sintiéndose agraviado.

—El tío es rico, tiene éxito y es atractivo.

—Y tú también —dijo Astoria con toda lealtad—, excepto por lo de rico, pero todo llegará.

La empresa de software que Neville gestionaba desde su hogar empezaba por fin a producir algún beneficio, y era por ello que estaban a punto de mudarse a su primera casa. Hermioneexperimentó una de esas punzadas de envidia que le daban a cada rato cuando se encontraba con ellos. Ella deseaba una relación así. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que la tenía con Cormac, lo que le dio ocasión de comprobar que era una insensatez creer en seguir los dictados de su corazón.

Se puso en pie, dio a Astoria unas palmaditas en la tripa y un abrazo adicional a Neville. No sólo le había prestado a su mujer, sino que además estaba diseñándole la página web. Hermione sabía que tenía que estar presente en la Red, pero no era su intención convertir Perfecta para Ti en un servicio de citas por Internet. Nana se había mostrado vehemente en ese punto. «Las tres cuartas partes de los hombres que se apuntan a esas cosas o están casados, o en la cárcel, unos pervertidos.» Nana exageraba.

Hermione conocía a personas que habían encontrado el amor online, pero pensaba igualmente que no había ordenador en el mundo que pudiera superar el toque personal. Se retocó el maquillaje en el cuarto de baño de Tori, comprobó que no se había manchado la falda corta color caqui ni la blusa verde menta y partió hacia el centro. Llegó al edificio del despacho de Draco con unos minutos de adelanto, así que se refugió en el Starbucks que había cruzando la calle y pidió un frappuccino con moka carísimo.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle, le vio aparecer con un móvil pegado a la oreja. Llevaba gafas de aviador, un polo gris claro y pantalones sport. Le colgaba del hombro una cazadora deportiva con pinta de cara, aguantada por el pulgar. Los hombres como él deberían estar obligados por ley a llevar encima un desfibrilador cardíaco.

Se dirigió a la acera, donde le aguardaba un Cadillac Escalade negro y reluciente con ventanillas ahumadas y el motor encendido. Fue a abrir la puerta de atrás sin echar siquiera una ojeada a ver si la veía, y ella comprendió que se había olvidado de que existía. La historia de su vida.

—¡Espere! —Cruzó la calle a la carrera, esquivando un taxi y un Subaru rojo. Hubo estruendo de cláxones y rechinar de frenos, y Malfoy levantó la vista. Cerró su móvil con un chasquido al tiempo que ella subía a la acera.

—No había visto una carrera con una trayectoria como ésa desde que Viktor Krum dejó los Puddlemere United para retirarse.

—Ya se iba usted sin mí.

—No la había visto.

—¡Tampoco ha mirado!

—Muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Al menos, le sostuvo abierta la puerta de atrás del cuatro por cuatro para subir a continuación y sentarse a su lado. El conductor corrió hacia delante el asiento del copiloto para dejar más espacio a las piernas antes de que él se volvierá para examinarla.

El conductor era un tipo grande, de un moreno atroz. El colosal par de brazos y la muñeca con que había rodeado el volante estaban adornados con tatuajes. La cabeza al ras , unos ojos de sabérselas todas y su sonrisa aviesa le daban un aire de perverso que resultaba muy sexy y daba bastante miedo a un tiempo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Elmhurst —dijo Draco—. Wood quiere que vea su casa nueva. Como hincha de los Puddlemere United que era, Hermione reconoció el nombre de su running-back titular.

—Los Sox van ganando dos a uno — dijo el conductor—. ¿Quiere escucharlo en la parte de atrás?

—Sí, pero por desgracia he de atender un asunto del que prometí que me ocuparía. Hermione, éste es Blaise Zabini, el mejor line-backer que ha tenido nunca el Kansas City.

—Seleccionado en segunda ronda en e l draft en el estado de Arizona —dijo Blaise al adentrarse en el tráfico con el cuatro por cuatro—. Jugué dos temporadas con los Steelers. Me aplasté la pierna en accidente de moto el mismo día que me traspasaban a los Chiefs.

—Eso debió de ser terrible.

—A veces se gana y a veces se pierde, ¿verdad, jefe?

—Me llama así sólo para joderme.

Blaise la escrutó en el retrovisor.

—¿Así que es usted la casamentera?

—Facilitadora de enlaces. —Draco le arrebató el frappuccino con moka.

—¡Eh!

Él dio un sorbo con la pajita, y Blaise soltó una risilla.

—Con que facilitadora de enlaces, ¿eh? Pues va a encontrar el trabajo a su medida con el jefe, Hermione. Tiene una larga historia de amores y desamores. — Giró a la izquierda por LaSalle—. Pero fíjese qué ironía... La última mujer que despertó su interés (una que se creía no sé qué porque trabajaba en la oficina del alcalde) le dio puerta. ¿A que es de risa?

Draco bostezó y estiró las piernas. Pese a su lujoso guardarropa, a ella no le costaba nada imaginárselo en vaqueros, con una camiseta raída y botas de trabajo rozadas. Blaise enfiló por Congress.

—Le dio puerta porque no paraba de ponerle los cuernos.

A Hermione se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Él le era infiel?

—Es el estrellato —Blaise cambió de carril—. Se pasaba el día tirándose a su móvil.

Draco tomó otro sorbito de frappuccino.

—Está resentido porque soy un triunfador y a él le han jodido la vida.

No llegó respuesta del asiento delantero. ¿Qué extraña clase de relación era ésa? Sonó un móvil. No el que Draco había utilizado momentos antes. El sonido de éste provenía del bolsillo de su cazadora. Al parecer, no le bastaba con un móvil.— Malfoy.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción para recuperar su frappuccino. Al estrechar los labios en torno a la pajita, le vino a la cabeza la deprimente idea de que aquello era lo más cerca que estaría nunca de intercambiar saliva con un multimillonario macizo.

—El negocio de los restaurantes está pavimentado con cadáveres de grandes atletas, Rafe. Es tu dinero, así que yo sólo puedo aconsejarte, pero...

El inconveniente de ser una casamentera era que tal vez ella misma no volviera a tener una cita. Cada vez que topaba con un soltero atractivo, tenía que hacer de él un cliente, y no podía permitir que su vida personal complicara aquello. No es que fuera un problema en este caso concreto... Dirigió una mirada a Draco. La simple proximidad de tanto macho desatado casi le levantaba ampollas.

Hasta su olor era sexy, como el de las sábanas caras, el buen jabón y el almizcle de las feromonas. El frappuccino que se deslizaba por su garganta no contribuía mucho a enfriar sus tórridos pensamientos, y al fin encaró la triste verdad de que estaba hambrienta de sexo. Dos infelices años desde que rompiera su compromiso con Cormac. A todas luces, demasiado tiempo durmiendo sola.

Los compases iniciales de la obertura de Guillermo Tell interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Draco no se privó de fruncir el entrecejo al verla coger su móvil.

—Hola.

—Hermione, soy tu madre.

Se hundió en el asiento, recriminándose por no acordarse de desconectar el maldito trasto.

Draco aprovechó la ocasión para volver a reclamar el frappuccino, sin dejar de atender a su propia conversación.

—... Se trata simplemente de fijar las prioridades financieras. Una vez que hayas cubierto la seguridad de tu familia, podrás permitirte asumir riesgos con un restaurante.

—He verificado la entrega del formulario a través de FedEx —dijo Jane —, así que ya sé que te ha llegado. ¿Aún no lo has rellenado?

—Una pregunta muy interesante — tintineó Hermione—. Luego te llamo y podemos discutirlo.

—Discutámoslo ahora.

—Eres un príncipe, Wayne. Y gracias por lo de anoche. Te portaste como el mejor. —Colgó y desconectó el teléfono.

Lo iba a pagar caro, pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de eso más tarde.

Draco puso punto final a su propia llamada y la contempló con aquellos ojos gris de plata líquida.

—Si ha de programar su móvil para que suene música, podía al menos ser original.

—Gracias por el consejo. —Señaló su frappuccino—. Por suerte para usted, las posibilidades de que tenga difteria son mínimas. Deje que le diga que esas heriditas de la piel son muy puñeteras.

A él se le disparó hacia arriba una comisura de la boca.

—Cargue la bebida en mi cuenta.

—No tiene usted una cuenta. — Pensó en el párking donde se había visto obligada una vez más a dejar a Crookshanks, puesto que no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar por ahí—. Aunque se la voy a abrir hoy mismo. —Extrajo el cuestionario de su bolso Target de estampado tropical.

El observó los papeles con disgusto.

—Ya le dije qué es lo que estoy buscando.

—Lo sé. Soldier Field, chistes de pedos, etcétera. Pero me hace falta algo más que eso. Por ejemplo, ¿qué grupo de edad tiene en mente? Y por favor, no me diga que de diecinueve, rubias y pechugonas.

—Eso ya lo ha probado, ¿verdad, jefe? —intervino Blaise desde el asiento delantero—. Durante los últimos diez años.

Draco le ignoró.

—He superado mi interés por las chicas de diecinueve. Digamos entre veintidós y treinta. No más. Quiero tener hijos, pero dentro de un tiempo.

Esto hizo que Hermione con treinta y un años, se sintiera una anciana.

—¿Y si está divorciada y ya tiene hijos?

—No he pensado en ello.

—¿Tendría alguna preferencia religiosa?

—Nada de chifladas. Aparte de eso, estoy abierto a todo.

Hermione tomó nota.

—¿Saldría con una mujer sin titulación universitaria?

—Desde luego. Lo que no quiero es una mujer sin personalidad.

—Si hubiera de describir su tipo físico en tres palabras, ¿qué palabras elegiría?

—Delgada, en forma y caliente — dijo Blaise desde el asiento delantero—. No le van las carnes abundantes.

Hermione hundió aún más sus propias carnes en el asiento.

Draco deslizó el pulgar sobre la correa metálica de su reloj, un TAG Heuer, según observó ella, similar al que se había comprado su hermano Fred cuando le nombraron cirujano jefe del San Luis.

—Astoria Greengrass no figura en el listín telefónico —dijo Draco.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Qué cosas no soporta?

—Pienso encontrarla.

—¿Para qué molestarse? —se apresuró a decir Hermione, tal vez demasiado—. A ella no le interesa.

—No creerá en serio que me desanimo tan fácilmente, ¿no?

Ella se concentró en apretar el botón de su bolígrafo y repasar el cuestionario.

—¿Lo que no soporta?

—Bichos raros, Las risitas, Demasiado perfume. Hinchas de los Cubs.

Hermione irguió la cabeza bruscamente.

—Me encantan los Cubbies —dijo.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Decidió pasar aquello por alto.

—Nunca has salido con una pelirroja.—terció Blaise.

Draco fijó la vista en la parte de atrás del cuello de Blaise, donde un tatuaje de guerrero maorí se curvaba hasta desaparecer bajo el cuello de su camisa.

—Tal vez debiera dejar que mi fiel ayudante responda al resto de sus preguntas, ya que parece tener todas las respuestas.

—Le ahorro tiempo a ella —replicó Blaise—. Le llega a traer una pelirroja y la habría hecho sufrir. Busque a mujeres con clase, Hermione. Eso es lo más importante. Que sean del tipo que estudiaron en internados y hablan francés. Tienen que ser auténticas, porque él detecta a las impostoras a un kilómetro. Y le gustan atléticas.

—Seguro que sí —dijo ella secamente—. Atléticas, hogareñas, despampanantes, bien relacionadas socialmente y patológicamente sumisas. La encontraré en un santiamén.

—Se le ha olvidado calientes. — Draco sonreía—. Y el pensamiento derrotista es de perdedores. Si quiere triunfar en la vida, Hermione, necesita una actitud positiva. Quiera lo que quiera el cliente, usted se lo consigue. Es la primera regla de un negocio de éxito.

—Claro. ¿Qué tal mujeres con una carrera profesional?

—No sé si eso funcionaría.

—La clase de pareja potencial que usted describe no va a estar sentada por ahí esperando a que se presente su príncipe azul. Estará dirigiendo una compañía importante. Cuando no tenga bolos posando para el catálogo de Victoria's Secret.

El enarcó una ceja.

—Actitud, Hermione, actitud.

—Vale.

—Una mujer de carrera no puede volar conmigo a la otra punta del país con dos horas de preaviso para agasajar a la mujer de un cliente—dijo él.

—Dos en las bases, ninguno fuera. —Blaise subió el volumen.

Mientras los hombres escuchaban el partido, Hermionecontempló sus notas con el alma en los pies. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una mujer que encajase con aquellos criterios? No podía. Pero por otra parte, tampoco podía Pansy Parkinson, porque una mujer así no existía.

¿Y si Hermione siguiera otro camino? ¿Y si encontrara a la mujer que Draco Malfoy necesitaba en realidad, en vez de a la que él creía necesitar? Garabateó en los márgenes del cuestionario. ¿Qué le ponía a este hombre, aparte del dinero y la conquista? ¿Quién era el verdadero hombre que se escondía tras sus muchos móviles? En la superficie era todo refinamiento, pero sabía por Luna que había nacido con un padre maltratador. Al parecer, había empezado a hurgar en la basura de los vecinos buscando cosas que vender antes de aprender a leer, y desde entonces no había dejado de trabajar.

—Cómo se llama en realidad? — preguntó Hermione, mientras dejaban la circunvalación de peaje East West por York Road.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que Draco Malfoy no es mi verdadero nombre?

—Demasiado apropiado.

—Malfoi. Malfoy, en francés.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero algo en su forma de evitar mirarla le dijo que se callaba algo al respecto. Continuaron en dirección norte hacia el próspero suburbio de Elmhurst. Draco consultó su agenda electrónica BlackBerry.

—Estaré en el Sienna's mañana por la tarde, a las seis. Traiga a su próxima candidata.

Ella convirtió su garabato en una señal de stop.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque acabo de reorganizar mi agenda.

—No, quiero decir que por qué ha decidido ahora que quiere casarse.

—Porque ya es hora.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso, él estaba de nuevo al teléfono.

—Ya sé que estáis rozando vuestro tope, Cedric, pero también sé que no queréis perder un gran running back. Dile a Fleur que va a tener que hacer algunos ajustes.

... Igual que Hermione, según parecía.

Blaise la envió de vuelta a la ciudad en un taxi pagado por Draco. Después de recoger a Crookshanks y conducir hasta su casa, se habían hecho más de las cinco. Entró por la puerta de atrás y dejó caer sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, una de pino de alas abatibles que había comprado Nana en los ochenta, cuando le dio fuerte por la decoración rustica. Los electrodomésticos eran todos clásicos, pero cumplían su papel, igual que las sillas rústicas con sus cojines de cretona. Aunque llevaba tres meses viviendo en la casa, Hermione seguía pensando en ella como la casa de Nana, y no había hecho mucho más por poner al día la zona de comer que tirar a la basura la polvorienta guirnalda de parras junto con la cortina de arándanos con volantes de la ventana de la cocina.

Algunos de los recuerdos más felices de su infancia habían transcurrido en esa cocina, sobre todo durante los veranos en que iba allí de visita una semana entera. Nana y ella solían sentarse a esa misma mesa a hablar de lo humano y de lo divino. Su abuela no se había reído jamás de sus sueños e ilusiones, ni siquiera cuando Hermione cumplió los dieciocho y anunció que tenía el propósito de estudiar teatro y convertirse en una actriz famosa. Nana operaba sólo con posibilidades. Pero no se le ocurrió señalar que Hermione no poseía ni la belleza ni el talento para triunfar en Broadway.

Sonó el timbre, y ella acudió a abrir la puerta. Hacía años que Nana había convertido el salón y el comedor en la recepción y la oficina de Bodas Myrna. Al igual que su abuela, Hermione vivía en el piso de arriba. Desde la muerte de Nana, Hermione había repintado y modernizado la zona de oficina del comedor con un ordenador y una distribución más eficiente de las mesas.

La vieja puerta principal tenía un óvalo central de cristal esmerilado, pero el borde biselado le permitió distinguir la figura distorsionada del señor Filch. Hubiera querido fingir que no estaba en casa, pero él vivía al otro lado de la calle, de forma que la habría visto entrar a Crookshanks. Aunque Privet Drive había perdido a muchos de los más viejos en pro de su aburguesamiento, todavía había quienes resistían y seguían viviendo en las mismas casas donde criaron a sus familias. Otros se mudaron a una residencia para ancianos cercana, y otros más vivían en las calles, más baratas, de la periferia. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían conocido a su abuela.

—Hola, señor Filch.

—Hermione. —Era de constitución enjuta y fibrosa, y tenía unas cejas grises como los pelos de una oruga, con una inclinación mefistofélica. El pelo que le faltaba en la cabeza brotaba en abundancia de sus orejas, pero le gustaba ir muy peripuesto y llevaba camisas deportivas de manga larga y zapatos de cordones embetunados hasta en los días más calurosos.

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa desde debajo de sus satánicas cejas.

—Se suponía que tenías que llamarme. Te he dejado tres mensajes.

—Era lo próximo que iba a hacer — mintió—. He estado fuera todo el día.

—Bien que lo sé. Correteando por ahí como una gallina sin cabeza. Myrna tenía por costumbre quedarse en casa para que la gente pudiera dar con ella. —Tenía el acento de alguien de Chicago He toda la vida y la agresividad de un hombre que se ha pasado la vida conduciendo un camión para la compañía del gas. Entró en la casa como una tromba, casi apartándola.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a mi situación?

—Señor Filch, su acuerdo era con mi abuela.

—Mi acuerdo era con Bodas Myrna. «Los mayores son mi especialidad», ¿o ya has olvidado el lema de tu abuelita?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, si estaba escrito en todas y cada una de las docenas de tacos de notas amarillos que Nana había desperdigado por la casa?

—Ese negocio ya no existe.

—Chorradas. —Hizo un gesto de impaciencia abarcando la zona de recepción, en la que Hermione había reemplazado los gansos de madera, los centros de flores de seda y las mesitas de lechera de Nana por unas cuantas piezas de cerámica mediterránea. Como no podía permitirse cambiar las butacas y sofás de volantes, les había añadido cojines con un estampado provenzal muy alegre en rojo, azul cobalto y amarillo, que se complementaba con la pintura nueva, fresca aún, color ranúnculo.

—No cambia nada porque hayas añadido unos pocos cachivaches —dijo él —. Esto sigue siendo una agencia matrimonial, y tu abuelita y yo teníamos firmado un contrato. Con garantía.

—Firmó usted ese contrato en 1989 —observó ella, y no era la primera vez.

—Le pagué doscientos dólares. En efectivo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que la señora Filch y usted estuvieron casados casi quince años, yo diría que ya ha amortizado su inversión.

Él blandió un papel sobado que sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo agitó ante ella.

—«Si no queda satisfecho le devolveremos su dinero.» Eso dice el contrato. Y no estoy satisfecho. Se me volvió loca.

—Sé que lo pasó usted mal con aquello, y lamento el fallecimiento de la señora Filch.

—Lamentándolo no me soluciona nada. No estaba satisfecho ni cuando ella vivía. Hermione no podía creer que estuviera allí discutiendo con un hombre de ochenta años sobre un contrato de doscientos dólares que se firmó siendo Reagan presidente.

—Se casó con la señora Filch por su propia voluntad —dijo, con toda la paciencia de que fue capaz.

—Las niñatas como tú no sabéis dejar al cliente satisfecho.

—Eso no es cierto, señor Filch.

—Mi sobrino es abogado. Podría demandarte.

Ella empezó a decirle que adelante, que lo intentara, pero estaba lo bastante chiflado como para hacerlo.

—¿Qué le parece esto, señor Filch? Le prometo que mantendré los ojos abiertos.

—La quiero rubia.

Ella se mordió el interior del carrillo.

—Comprendido.

—Y no demasiado joven. Nada de veinteañeras. Tengo una nieta de veintidós. Estaría mal visto.

—¿Está pensando usted en...?

—Treinta sería lo suyo. Con un poco de carne en los huesos.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Católica.

—Por supuesto.

—Y amable. —Una expresión nostálgica suavizó la inclinación de aquellas cejas feroces—. Que sea amable.

Ella sonrió, haciendo de tripas corazón.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Cuando por fin consiguió cerrar la puerta tras él, recordó que había una buena razón para haberse ganado una reputación como la inútil de la familia: llevaba la palabra «prima» escrita en toda la frente. Y sin duda, demasiados clientes que vivían de la Seguridad Social.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Tuve una complicación y ayer ya no pude subirlo. Espero que este les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Regresamos de nuevo a nuestra pareja favorita y conocimos a Blaise, el mejor amigo de Draco. ¿Se esperaban que Astoria estuviera casada, embaraza y con Neville? No sé pero me pareció linda esta pareja. Parece que Astoria Greengrass Longbottom no es la esposa perfecta para nuestra "Pitón". Me muero de risa cada que lo leo.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews para que pueda hacerme un espacio y subirles los capítulos ahora que inicio de nuevo el semestre. Si alguna de ustedes lee Secrets at nigth tuve un problema con los capítulos así que ese estará listo el próximo fin sin falta.**


End file.
